You're My Star
by Seoglyu Yeowang
Summary: Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati 'kekasih' yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia memutuskan menjadi seorang idol? CH 10 UP
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia memutuskan menjadi seorang idol?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

WE ARE GENIE!

.

"Annyeong, we are GENIE!" ucap kami serentak sesaat setelah menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul GENIE yang merupakan salah satu sigle dari album terbaru kami. Ya, aku, Kyungsoo, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Lay tergabung kedalam girlband "GENIE" dibawah naungan S&K Entertainment. Meskipun kami merupakan girlband rookie tetapi jangan salah, kami telah memiliki banyak penggemar yang dipanggil "GEE". Merekalah yang selalu mendukung kami sejak kami debut setahun yang lalu.

Tepuk tangan dan suara riuh teriakan dukungan para penonton yang sesaat sempat memenuhi ruang teleconference meredup ketika Kyungsoo sang leader mengangkat mikrofon.

"Annyeong, we are GENIE, we're back. How are you today all?" sapa Kyungsoo.

Alih alih menjawab, beberapa penonton memilih berteriak histeris. Entahlah apa tujuannya.

"come on, gee kami juga merindukan kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak berteriak seperti itu? aku takut pita suara kalian akan rusak setelah pulang dari sini." ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas tawa oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku harap kalian tetap sehat dan mendukung kami." Tao yang berbicara kali ini.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua." Sapa Lay yang kembali mengundang jerit histeris penonton.

"Aku harap kalian benar-benar menikmati acara ini sampai akhir." Ucap ku yang kemudian bersiap ke posisi masing-masing karena musik untuk lagu yang berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

.

Kami semua kini berada diruang make up, meskipun acaranya telah usai dari satu jam yang lalu tetapi sepertinya tak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin beranjak dari kursi malasnya. Lihat saja Tao dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam di kursinya sedangkan Baekhyun dan Lay yang sedang sibuk dengan social medianya, sementara aku hanya bermalas-malasan membaca komentar netizen terhadap video klip kami yang diupload beberapa jam yang lalu. Seketika kami semua menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing saat mendengar ketukan pintu di ruang pribadi kami ini.

"sepertinya pangeran mu merindukan mu, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun terkesan meledek padaku.

"aku bukannya merasa terganggu, tetapi kalian bicaralah diluar." Itu Tao yang berbicara dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"baiklah baiklah" balasku menyerah kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri orang dibalik pintu tersebut.

Dengan malas ku berjalan menuju pintu, dan sebuket bunga mawar besar sukses menghalangi pengelihatan ketika ku membukanya.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian. Ku dengar respon dari penggemar kalian benar-benar luar biasa."

"ah, terima kasih sajangnim." Jawab ku sambil mengambil buket bunga yang tadi dijulurkannya. "kau ingin masuk ke dalam atau duduk disini saja?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"sebaiknya disini saja, aku tak ingin mengganggu yang lainnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang beristirahat."

Setelah mengantarkannya duduk dan meletakan buket bunga di sofa terdekat aku kembali bangkit menyiapkan minum untuknya.

"tak perlu sungkan dan repot-repot, aku hanya mampir untuk melihat artis-artis ku." meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, tetap saja ia adalah direktur kami. Bawahan mana yang tidak akan menghargai dan menghormati atasannya.

"duduklah." Ucapnya terkesan memerintah, mau tak mau akupun kembali duduk disebrangnya.

"apa yang kali ini membuatmu kemari sajangnim?" Tanyaku mencoba berbicara sopan padanya.

"apa ada yang salah? Aku hanya ingin mengontrol artis-artis ku, itu saja." Namun lihatlah, ia selalu bersikap semaunya.

"mengontrol kau bilang? Kau bahkan selalu datang membawa bunga disetiap show kami, dan kau masih bertanya apa ada yang salah?"

"benarkah? Kau memperhatikan ku ternyata" tanyanya seolah terkejut

"sebenarnya siapa yang memperhatikan siapa disini, ku mohon jangan seperti ini sajangnim. Aku tak ingin menimbulkan skandal apapun."

"benarkah seperti itu? kau terlalu banyak berfikir. Seharusnya kau lebih banyak beristirahat seperti yang lain. Istirahatlah… aku akan mengecek artis-artis yang lain." Pamitnya kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti kami.

"AAAKKKH SELALU SAJA SEPERTI INI" Jeritku frustasi

.

.

Ini adalah akhir pekan, tetapi seolah tiada hari libur untuk kami. Untung saja agenda kami hari ini hanya menjadi bintang tamu disalah satu stasiun radio, sehingga kami dapat sedikit bersantai dan beristirahat lebih cepat tentunya. Setelah sarapan bersama, kami bergegas menuju stasiun radio. Dalam perjalanan, sesekali kami mengobrol atau jika malas kami akan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

.

"Hallo semuaaaa apa kabar hari ini? Harus baik tentunya karena hari ini benar-benar cerah, bukan begitu Yong Gi-a?" sapa Na Young salah satu mc ceria

"tentu saja Na Young-a dan kau tahu apalagi yang akan membuat hari ini jauh lebih ceriaa?"

"apa itu Yong Gi-a? kau punya sesuatu?"

"tentu saja, karna hari ini kita akan kedatangan bintang tamu yang begitu spesiaaaal."

"siapa dia?"

"kita sambut saja, ini dia mereka GENIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

"WHHOOOO HOOOOOOOOO"

"Annyeong everybody…" sapa kami serentak

"annyeong GENIEEE.." balas Na Young ramah

"huwaaa kalian sungguh cantik hari ini bukan begitu Na Young-a?" puji Yong Gi

"tentu saja Yong Gi-a, sayang sekali kalian semua tidak dapat melihatnya hahaha"

"nah, ku kira ini bukan kali pertama kalian berkunjung kemari. Bukan begitu?"

"itu benar, dan kami sungguh senang dapat kembali diundang kemari." Itu Baekhyun yang menjawab "kurasa kita tetap harus melakukan perkenalan diri sebelumnyaaa.." sambungnya

"Annyeong…" sapa kami serentak

"naneun Do Kyungsoo"

"naneun Byun Baekhyun"

"naneun Hwang Zi Tao"

"naneun Lay"

"naneun Xi Luhan" bergantian, lalu

"We are GENIEE…" serentak lagi.

"kita kembali ke topic, kulihat sigle yang baru saja kalian rilis beberapa hari lalu sukses merajai tangga musik. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang itu?" Na Young memulai wawancara

"benarkah? Kami bahkan belum mengetahui sebelumnyaa" jawab Kyungsoo terkejut

"waahhh selamat kalau begitu…" kali ini Yong Gi yang menanggapi

"jika memang benar bukankah itu bagus? Kita bahkan bisa mengalahkan sunbae-sunbae kita yang lebih dulu debut dibandingkan kita" celetuk Baekhyun

"aku tidak menyangka jika kalian benar-benar akan sukses secepat ini, mengingat ketika kalian pertama kali kemari ketika debut. Benar begitu?"

"ingatanmu sungguh bagus atau ini sudah tertulis disana? Hahaha" celetuk Tao yang diikuti gelak tawa dari kami

"semua ini karena gee, mereka semua benar-benar mendukung kami dari awal." Lay pun angkat bicara

"bicara mengenai orang-orang yang mendukung kalian, kalian semua pasti punya orang special yang terus mendukung kalian semua hingga saat ini." Yong Gi kembali berucap

"wah pastinya, tapi sebelum kita mendengar siapa orang-orang special tersebut. Kita akan putarkan yang satu ini, ini dia CN Blue, Cinderella. Selamat menikmati…" Kali ini Na Younglah yang bersua

Sekitar 3 menit, acara live yang menyajikan percakapan antara sang mc dan bintang tamunya itu terhenti terdengar, tetapi tidak dengan percakapan diantara mereka. Kelima gadis cantik itu masih saja berinteraksi satu sama lain. Hingga lampu on air kembali menyala dan menghentikan semuanya.

"apa kau sudah menemukan ciderella mu Yong Gi-a?" Tanya Na Young membuka sesi

"tentu saja, mereka semua ada disini hehehe" jawabnya mengundang tawa di studio "aku bahkan menemukan lima disini." Tambahnya lagi "aku bahkan tak menyangka, dihari yang indah ini masih saja ada yang mencari cinderellanyaa"

"oohooho lihatlah kau seolah-olah sudah memiliki seribu Cinderella."

"ayolah, kenapa jadi membicarakan akuu dan mengabaikan mereka?"

"oops maaf"

"tidak masalah, kita benar-benar terhibur disini." Jawab Lay

"melihat secara langsung jauh lebih menyenangkan ternyata" aku Baekhyun

"baiklah baiklah, kembali fokus. Nah, kita kembali kepertanyaan sebelumnya. Siapa saja orang-orang special yang terus mendukung kalian hingga saat ini?" Tanya Na Young

…

"kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabnya? mungkin kita bisa memulainya dari kau Kyungsoo"

"waah kenapa jadi aku yang pertama? Hehehe" yang ditunjuk pun salah tingkah

"ayolah kalian ingin ini cepat berakhir bukan? Dan segera pulang untuk istirahat"

"kau terlalu jujur Yong-gi shi hahaha"

" aku memiliki ayah, ibu serta adik-adik yang selalu mendukungku." Jawab Kyungsoo

"come on soo-ah bukan itu yang ingin kami dengar dari mu?"

"lalu?" tanyanya seolah tak mengerti

"hahhahaha kau sungguh tak mengerti arti orang special?"

"baiklah baiklah apa kekasih yang kalian maksud? Aku tak memilikinya."

"kau sungguh peka sebagai seorang leader hehhhe"

"lalu kau?" tanyanya pada anggota yang lain

"ani aku tak punya." Lay menjawab

"aku tak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Aku Baekhyun

"kalian tahu bukan jadwal kami begitu padat, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki waktu untuk itu hahha" kali ini Tao yang berbicara

"aku?" Tanya ku memastikan "Aku tidak memilikinya."

"benarkah? Luhaniee apa kau mendengar gossip yang beredar saat ini?" Tanya Na Young

"entahlah, apa itu?" sungguh aku malas menanggapi hal ini

"ah, ku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Apa itu benar? Siapa dia?"

"waaah bagaimana ini eonni? Aku tak menyangka jika gossip seperti ini benar-benar menyebar" adu ku pada member yang lain. Sial mengapa yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa "apa itu benar? Siapa dia? Dekat yang seperti apa yang kau maksud?" aku benar-benar tak perduli jika suasana di studio begitu kaku setelah pertanyaan ku ini.

"aaah… kau tak perlu seperti itu Luhan. Katakan saja itu hanya gossip jika memang tidak, bukan begitu?" "kau membuat kami curiga jika seperti ituuu… ahahha" bela Yong Gi mencairkan suasana

"waaah aku tak menyangka jika kau menanggapinya dengan serius. Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku tak akan merusak hari yang indah ini dengan melanjutkannya."

"Na Young-ah apa kau tau? Kurasa kita memang tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, karena waktu kita sudah hampir habis." Ucap Yong Gi sedih

"bagaimana jika mendengarkan satu single dari kami sebagai penutup?" tawar Kyungsoo

"benarkah? Mari kita dengarkan bersama, ini dia GENIE dengan GENIE…"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

 _Anyyyeeeooooooooooong readers i'm back! Maaf kalo sebelumnya menghilang tanpa jejak dan balik dengan ff baru, aku masih inget ko dengan dua ff ku sebelumnya yang masih terbengkalai, Ya tapi bagaimana kalo ide ini tiba-tiba aja ngalir dikepala. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran._ _._

 _._

 _See you soon, Annyeong_


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia memutuskan menjadi seorang idol?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

It's me Xi Luhan!

.

"Ah lelahnya hari ini" gumamku merebahkan diri diranjang

Belum saja lima menit kedua kelopak mata ini bertemu saling melepas rindu, mereka kembali harus terpisah karena benda persegi diatas nakas berbunyi dengan hebat

"yak neo eodisseo?" pekik orang disebrang sana ketika ku angkat panggilannya.

"tak bisa kah kau pelan sedikit eonni? Aku sungguh mengantuk kau tau"

"mengantuk? Apa kau lupa bahwa hari ini kau ada jadwal pemotretan eoh? Aku tak mau tau, simpan saja kantuk mu dan bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemput mu tiga puluh menit lagi! Jadi bersiaplah!" – pip selalu saja mematikan telpon sesukanya.

Sebenarnya dia itu manager ku atau ibu kost sih, galaknya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan. Gagal sudah acara tidur cantik ku kali ini. Ah, apa dia kira waktu tiga puluh menit itu cukup?

.

"Luhan-ah kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika aku melewati ruang tv

"ah, aku harus keluar sebentar. Aku tak akan lama." Bohong ku

"baiklah, jangan lupa nanti malam kita ada fanmeet." Seru Lay dari dapur

"arraseo, aku tak akan pulang telat." Balas ku "aku pamit neee"

Setelah berpamitan, akupun bergegas keluar. Karena si nenek lampir itu dipastikan sudah mengomel ria didepan sana.

"yak! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Apa kau ingin membuatku mati membeku disini?" cerocosnya ketika ku sudah tiba dihadapannya

"ayolah eonni aku bahkan belum terlambat satu menit pun. Apa kau bilang? Mati membeku? Ini bahkan musim panas eonni. Kau bahkan tidak akan mati membeku jika harus menunggu disini seharian."

Pukkk – sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat dikepala ku "yaakkk appo!"

"apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti ini jika kau tau ini adalah musim panas? Apa kau ingin pemotretan ditengah badai salju?" ocehnya mengomentari pakaian yang saat ini ku kenakan

"apa salahnya dengan ini?" Tanya ku tak terima "apa aku harus kesana hanya dengan memakai bikini eoh?"

"ide bagus itu"

"yak eonni!"

"sudahlah, kita bisa terlambat nanti." Ucapnya kemudian menarikku kedalam mobil

.

Hening. Itulah kondisi di dalam mobil selama perjalanan. Tak ada yang berbicara satupun. Ah, mengenai kebohonganku pada member lain tadi bukanlah tanpa alasan. Ya benar, pemotretan ini merupakan salah satu kegiatan ku diluar GENIE. Bukannya aku ingin merahasiakan, tetapi hanya saja aku benar-benar tak enak dengan yang lain.

"apa kau sudah tahu konsep pemotretan kali ini?" Tanya manager ku memecah keheningan

"entahlah, bukankah aku hanya harus bergaya di depan kamera" jawabku tak tertarik

"Luhannie ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Ini demi karir mu sendiri."

"aku tahu. Jadi ku mohon hentikan itu."

Suasana kembali hening setelah percakapan singkat kami. Sedikit bercerita tentang kehidupan ku, bisa dibilang aku berasal dari keluarga berada dan terpandang. Menjadi seorang idol memanglah keinginan ku, dan kedua orang tua ku sangat mendukungnya. Bahkan mereka sudah menyekolahkan ku ke sekolah seni sejak awal. Tetapi terkadang aku tidak suka karenanya, aku ingin berhasil dan terkenal karena usaha dan kekampuan ku sendiri.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06:00 PM, berarti masih ada waktu dua jam untuk menghadiri acara fanmeet malam ini. Sungguh melelahkan aku harus kembali lagi ke dorm hanya untuk numpang duduk kemudian pergi lagi.

"apa kau tak ingin pulang dulu ke dorm?" Tanya byunnie memastikan

"entahlah eonni, sepertinya aku akan langsung kesana saja."

"baiklah, apa tak apa jika kau ku tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya hati-hati

"aku tak apa. Pulanglah, aku tak akan membuat masalah."

"aaaaah… terimakasih Luhan-ah kau sungguh pengertian." Ucapnya memeluk ku

"hentikan eonni kau membuat ku malu."

"oops maaf. Aku pulang duluan yaaaa" pamitnya girang

"nee neeee sana pergilah yang jauh" usirku

"oh ya, aku lupa. Ada yang mencarimu diluar." Teriaknya setelah jauh

'siapa ya yang mencariku?' pikirku bingung

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sajangnim?" tanyaku ketika melihat sosok yang mencariku tadi

"ini ambillah." Selalu saja seenaknya

"bunga yang kemarin saja belum kering." Sindirku mengambil pemberiannya.

"bagaimana pemotretanmu hari ini? Apa mereka semua membuat mu nyaman?"

"aku benar-benar nyaman sebelum kau datang." Gumam ku tetapi aku yakin ia akan tetap bisa mendengarnya "kali ini apa yang membuatmu berada disini?" tanyaku lagi "kau ingin mengontrol artis-artis mu? Atau kau ada meeting disekitar sini?"

"akuu…"

"aku apa sajangnim?" masa bodo jika aku dilihat kurang ajar pada direktur ku sendiri

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik

"apa yang kau bilang sajangnim?" entah karena memang tak mendengar atau karena ingin ia mengulanginya lagi

"ya kau benar, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu. Apa itu salah?" dia berbicara lebih kencang namun sangat jelas terdengar bahwa ia sedang gugup

"benarkah itu?"

"ya kau benar"

"lalu selama ini?"

"itu juga."

"aku tak habis fikir."

Pria yang kini menjabat sebagai direktur utama agensi tempat ku bernaung ini sepertinya lebih memilih diam seolah memberiku waktu untuk tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Hingga suara bassnya kembali terdengar beberapa menit kemudian.

"apa kau ingin makan malam bersama ku?" tawarnya "ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan aku tahu kau belum makan siang."

"hmm… baiklah."

"benarkah?"

dan ku jawab hanya dengan anggukan

"kau ingin makan apa? Kau suka apa? Bagaimana dengan sushi?" tanyanya antusias

"apapun itu yang tidak membuat berat badan ku meningkat drastis"

"kau tidak akan gemuk hanya karna sepiring susshi"

"hahhahha" jawabannya yang sederha mampu membuatku tertawa lepas

"kau lebih cantik ketika tertawa lepas seperti ini." Komentarnya

"hem hem." Siapa yang tidak akan terbatuk ketika mendengar pujian yang ditujukan padanya

"sudahlah sajangnim, jangan berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas karna aku harus menghadiri fanmeeting pukul 8 nanti."

"aku tahu ituu"

.

.

Tak ada yang berucap bahkan hingga beberapa menit pesanan tiba, hanya ada aku yang melihat-lihat sekitar karena sesungguhnya tempat yang ia pesan cukup privasi.

"silahkan dimakan, atau kau terpaksa harus memakan makanan dingin."

"ah nee,"

Suasanapun kembali hening, kami berdua sibuk pada makanan yang berada pada piring masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa piring dihadapan kami pun kembali kosong.

"ah, apa kau ingin kembali ke dorm setelah ini?"

"kurasa tidak." jawabku setelah melihat arloji dipergelengan tanganku. "tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa." Tambah ku "sepertinya aku akan langsung ke lokasi saja."

"baiklah, biar ku antar kalo begitu."

"aah, itu tidak perlu sajangnim. Aku bisa kesana sendiri." Tolakku halus

"lalu membiarkan mu berkeliaran diluar sana sendirian? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"a-a-aku akan menghubungi managerku untuk menjemputku. Bagaimana?" ucapku cepat untuk menutupi kegugupan. Bodoh bagaimana aku bisa gugup hanya karena dia menghilangkan embel-embel artisku yang biasa dia gunakan.

"kau bilang tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa bukan?"

-skak apa lagi yang harus ku jadikan alasan

"aku tidak menerima penolakan, pergilah bersamaku ke lokasi." Putusnnya

.

.

Aku tak menyangka kini berada satu mobil bersama orang yang selama satu tahun ini ku hindari, ya dia adalah direkutur ku sendiri. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa pria yang sedang fokus pada kemudi disampingku ini adalah seorang pria tua tambung beristri maka kalian salah besar. Tak ada satupun tuduhan kalian yang tesemat pada dirinya. Dia adalah seorang pria muda berusia 26 tahun. Dia lajang dan tak ada satupun butiran glikogen bersembunyi dibalik kemeja yang biasa digunakannya. Bahkan aku tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ia belum memiliki istri dengan keadaannya yang sudah mapan dan wajah yang lumayan tampan.

"aku tau jika aku tampan. Tapi bisakah kau hentikan tatapan itu padanya." Ucapannya sukses membawa ku kembali dari lamunan

"…."

"aku tak tau apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, tetapi tenang saja aku bukan seorang gay." Ucapnya lagi seolah dapat membaca fikiran seseorang.

"…."

"hey, bicaralah sesuatu? Aku tidak sedang membawa sebuah mayat bukan?"

"nee sajangnim, apa yang kau katakana? Sebuah mayat?"

"hahahha, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sebenarnya eoh? Tak perlu memikirkan apapun."

"a-a-aku tak sedang memikirkan apapun." Gagapku

"satu yang harus kau tahu. Kau tak cocok menjadi seorang aktris karena kau adalah pembohong yang buruk hahaha"

"…."

"fokuslah, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Sisa perjalanan pun lagi-lagi dihabiskan dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

 _Aaaaaah lagi-lagi aku minta maaf karena late update, bukan karena malas menulis, ini bahkan udah jadi beberapa chapter kedepan. Aku lagi-lagi bingung mengenai usia para cast kita. Ada yang tau usia maksimal untuk debut di korea sebagai girlband? Makasih juga buat readers yang ngingetin aku buat update, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran._ _._

 _._

 _See you soon, Annyeong_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Who is he?

.

"LUHAAAAAANIEEEEE DIMANA KAU?"

Pagi hari yang indah ini harus ternoda dengan lengkingan indah yang berasal dari ruang tengah, sungguh bahkan seisi dormitory ini dapat mendengar suaranya.

"ya ya ya baozi bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Mereka semua sedang tidur." Itu Jongdae – sang manager GENIE

"AKU TAK PERDULI! DIMANA DIA SI PEMBUAT MASALAH? AKU BAHKAN HANYA MENINGGALKANNYA SEMALAM, TAPI LIHATLAH KEKACAUAN APA YANG TELAH DIA BUAT" ucap baozi - Xiumin masih dengan suara oktafnya melangkah mendekati anak tangga, hendak menuju lantai satu.

"aku tahu itu, tapi tak bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik?" bujuk Jongdae

.

"aku tak menyangka kalian membangunkan kami semua dengan cara seperti ini." Cetuk Tao setelah mereka berkumpul

Ya, kini mereka bertujuh, berkumpul diruang tengah. Setelah sebelumnya dibangunkan oleh sang manager.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, terutama atas kelakuan bao- hmm maksudku xiumin tadi pagi." Jawab Jongdae

"maafkan aku…" ucap xiumin menyesal

"ada apa ini? Apa yang membuat kalian kemari sepagi ini?" sang leader pun angkat bicara

"apa kalian sudah membaca berita pagi ini?" Tanya Jongdae menyakinkan

"bagaimana bisa kami membaca ketika kami sedang tidur" lagi-lagi Tao dengan sindirannya

"begitu rupanya, ini baca dan lihatlah" Xiumin memberikan beberapa majalah sedang Jongdae menyalakan televisi yang terdapat disana.

.

"bagaimana bisa?" mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak tiap anggota setelah membaca headline yang tertera disana

" **SEORANG PERSONIL GIRLBAND ROOKIE DISINYALIR SEDANG MENJALIN ASMARA DENGAN DIREKTUR TEMPATNYA BERNAUNG"**

Ya, sebuah hideline yang serupa dengan itu menjadi trending topic hampir di semua media.

"media sungguh kejam. Wartawan itu benar-benar keterlaluan." Komentar Tao

"bagaimana ini eonni? Noona?" itu Luhan yang berbicara

"bagaimana apanya? Sebenarnya apa yang kemarin kau lakukan dengan Presdir eoh?" sepertinya Xiumin masih terbawa emosi

"jadi kau dan Presdir, kalian benar-benar?" Baekhyun nampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Xiumin

"sepertinya memang kau yang salah berbicara Luhannie, lihatlah" ucap Lay yang sejak tadi fokus pada majalah

" _Aku seperti sedang terikat., tetapi bukan berarti aku sedang dalam sebuah hubungan. Ahh, kau benar dia adalah adalah Presdir kami. Kami hanya kebetulan makan malam dan memiliki tujuan yang sama_ " ucap LI ketika ditanya perihal kedekatannya dengan sang direktur agensi

"siapapun pasti akan salah paham membaca ini semua" guman Baekhyun setelah membaca cuplikan wawancara fanmeet semalam yang terdapat pada majalah tersebut

"media memang keterlaluan, apa pihak agensi sudah menghubungi perihal masalah ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"mereka belum menghubungi kami sama sekali." Jawab Jongdae dan Xiumin lesu

Hening, itulah kondisi dorm setelahnya, mereka seolah sibuk pada fikirannya masing-masing... hingga suara gaduh dipekarangan membawanya kembali kealam nyata.

"biar aku yang mengecek keadaan diluar" itu Jongdae yang telah sepenuhnya sadar

.

.

"Presdir Wu bagaimana bisa anda kemari? Kenapa anda terengah-engah seperti itu?" Tanya Jongdae heran ketika melihat sang Presdir berdiri

"apa keadaan Luhan baik-baik saja?" nampaknya keadaan Luhan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sepagi ini?" Tanya Jongdae lagi

"apa keadaan Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi penuh dengan penekanan

"baiklah baiklah dia baik-baik saja didalam." Jawab Jongdae mengalah "masuklah, kita bicarakan ini didalam." Ajaknya kemudian

.

"yak Kim Jongdae kenapa kau la-" ocehan Xiumin terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakang tersangka ocehannya. "ssa-jangnim kenapa kau berada disini?" tanyanya gagap setelah berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Luhan?" tanyanya yang sejak tadi terus memandangi Luhan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Xiumin dan tatapan heran member lainnya

"aku baik-baik saja sajangnim." Jawab Luhan tenang

"maafkan aku telah membuat skandal seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka media akan merilis berita seperti itu."

"itu bukan sepenuhnya salah mu sajangnim."

"wwwaaah bisakah kalian hentikan drama mengharukan dipagi hari yang indah ini?" ucap Tao yang sepertinya jengah dengan tingkah si 'tersangka' yang mengabaikan keberadaan yang lainnya "aku minta maaf karena bersikap kurang ajar, tak bisakah kau hentikan kekhawatiranmu itu dan bergabung duduk dengan kami? Kita bisa cari solusinya bersama." Ucapnya lagi yang sepertinya tertuju pada sang direktur.

"yaa tao benar, bagaimana jika kita diskusikan ini sesegera mungkin?" Tawar Jongdae menengahi.

.

.

"jadi bisakah kalian ceritakan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?" Jongdae lah yang memulai pembicaraan ketika ke-delapan orang tersebut telah duduk melingkar diruang diskusi.

"kami hanya datang bersama ke acara itu dan acara berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa berita seperti itu akan mucul keesokan harinya." Ucap sang direktur mendahului Luhan yang sepertinya ingin menjawab.

"kalian datang bersama? Apa kalian benar-benar pergi berkencan sebelumnya?" Tanya Lay yang nampaknya terkejut dengan jawaban yang ada

"kami tidak berkencan." Jawab Luhan cepat "ini semua juga salah mu xiumin eonni karna meninggalkan ku sendiri kemarin."

"kau kenapa jadi menyalahkan ku? bukankah kau sendri yang bilang tidak apa-apa?" tak terima disalahkan Xiumin pun membalas ucapan Luhan dengan sedikit sinis

"bukankah kemarin siang kau berpamitan untuk pergi sendirian? Kenapa xiumin eonni bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun karena kemarin siang dialah yang bertanya pada Luhan sebelum dia pergi

"a-aku memang pergi sendiri kemarin." Jawab Luhan gugup

"lalu kemana kau pergi hingga kau berakhir dengan xiumin eonni yang meninggalkan mu sendiri dan Presdir yang mengantarmu ketempat acara?" Tanya Tao seolah memojokan Luhan

"kau harus berterus terang Lu, agar kami bisa mencari solusi yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan

"Luhanniee tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Kemarin aku memintanya menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk seseorang tetapi karena suatu hal yang mendesak aku meninggalkannya karena tidak ingin suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya aku menghubungi Presdir hingga akhirnya dialah yang mengantarnya kesana. Bukan begitu Luhan? Presdir?" Tanya Xiumin agar karangannya terdengar nyata

"dia benar." Jawab Luhan dan Presdir bersamaan

"ternyata seperti itu, semua ini memang salah paham." Lay memberikan kesimpulannya.

"tapi memang sepertinya kau sedikit bersalah disini. Bersalah karna meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dan bersalah karna kau menghubungi Presdir. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah memberikan pendapatnya

"kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan Xiumin eoh?" tanya Jongdae

"dan kenapa kau jadi membelanya?" sindir Tao

"aa-aak-aku tidak membelanya. Tak bisakah kita langsung mencari solusi dibandingkan saling menyalahi satu sama lain?"

"Jongdae benar, apa kita harus mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya?" ucap Presdir Wu menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi

"apa yang akan kalian klarifikasi? Bahwa semua itu hanya salah paham? Wartawan tentu tidak akan percaya dengan begitu saja, kalian bahkan akan dikira sedang menutupi sesuatu." Tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"lalu kami harus melakukan klarifikasi seperti apa agar mereka percaya?" tanya Luhan terdengar frustasi

"akui saja pada media jika kalian benar-benar berpacaran" tanpa melihat pun mereka semua dapat menebak siapa yang berbicara. Sungguh gila idenya tetapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membantah. Seolah diam dan menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang teleconferen S&K Entertainment telah diubah menjadi ruang konferensi yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan wartawan dengan kameranya yang on air. Keputusan untuk melakukan konferensi pers memanglah harus dilakukan, mereka tak ingin membiarkan imajinasi masyarakat luar meluas terhadap mereka. Hanya ada Luhan, Xiumin selaku manager Luhan, Jongdae selaku manager GENIE dan Presdir Wu sebagai direktur S&K Entertainment.

.

"saya berterima kasih terhadap rekan media yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk berada ditengah-tengah kami saat ini. Bagaimana keadaan kalian semua? Saya yakin kalian sangat-sangat sehat hingga bisa memberikan banyak perhatian pada kami." Presdir Wu membuka acara dengan banyolan yang sedikit menyindir namun tetap menimbulkan tawa yang disindirnya.

"kami baik-baik saja dan akan sangat bahagia jika kami mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa setelah ini. Bukan begitu?" jawab salah satu wartawan yang juga menimbulkan gelak tawa diruangan tersebut

"bisakah kita kembali fokus kepada inti acaranya?" tanya Jongdae yang membuat seisi ruangan kembali hening

"ooh ayoolah kenapa suasananya jadi sunyi seperti ini? Apa aku menakuti kalian semua?" tanya Jongdae lagi, namun kali ini dibalas dengan gelak tawa

"abaikan dua pria bodoh disamping ku ini dan kita akan melanjutkan acaranya." Ucap Xiumin menengahi pada akhirnya.

"Eonni bisakah kita memutar ulang video saat fanmeet kemarin?" tanya Luhan terkesan meminta

"bagaiman sajangnim? Apa itu diperbolehkan?" tanya Xiumin meminta izin

"tentu saja, selama itu dipergunakan untuk memperjelas situasi." Jawab Presdir bijak. "kau bisa memutarnya." Pinta Presdir pada Jongdae

Seketika sorot kamera terfokus pada layar infokus yang menayangkan reka ulang acara fanmeeting beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pada sesi tanya jawab dibagian Luhan. Video berdurasi sekitar tujuh menit itupun terhenti dan membuat fokus kamera kembali ke hadapan empat orang didepan sana.

"menurut kalian apa yang dapat kalian simpulkan dari video tersebut? Aku tidak tahu siapa itu mereka yang memiliki kemampuan kurang dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu hingga menimbulkan sesuatu yang menghebohkan seperti ini." Ucap Luhan pertama kali

"aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, apa itu artinya kau meragukan kemampuan kami dalam menulis sesuatu?" tanya salah satu wartawan yang sepertinya salah menangkap maksud Luhan

"bukan seperti itu maksud ku, aku hanya ingin ini berakhir dengan diskusi terbuka bukan hanya penuturan kami sepihak." Jawab Luhan mencoba tenang

"aku tahu, apa mungkin maksud mu kau hanya menjawab pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan napas? Hingga akhirnya terciptalah tulisan seperti itu." tanya salah seorang wartawan muda diujung sana.

"aku juga berfikir demikian. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyuarakan apa yang aku fikirkan."

"lalu bisakah kau jelaskan hal tersebut secara terinci agar semua kesalahpahaman ini jelas?" tanyanya lagi

" aku tak bisa menjelaskan banyak. Tetapi yang bisa aku katakana adalah benar bahwa Presdir lah yang mengantarku ke acara itu karena kami sedang ada pekerjaan ditempat yang sama sebelumnya."

"pekerjaan seperti apa itu? apakah pekerjaan yang melibatkan hati dan perasaan hingga hanya kau saja yang berada disana?" itu adalah suara wartawan yang sebelumnya bertanya

"wwwaaaaaaaaaaaah kau rupanya benar-benar penasaran. Haruskah kami menampilkan jadwal kami selama sebulan ini agar kau percaya?" sindir Presdir Wu yang nampak mulai kesal.

"itu bahkan lebih baik, selama itu dipergunakan untuk memperjelas situasi." Sindir sang wartawan membalikan ucapan.

"kau benar-benar arrgh" geram Presdir Wu. "Jongdae-ya kau bisa menampilkan sekarang!" ucap Presdir Wu tegas

Yang dipanggil pun hanya menatapnya terkejut seolah berkata _'apa kau serius?' 'ini tidak ada di scenario kita'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaah kira-kira apa yang akan dilakuin Jongdae? Menuruti atau menolaknya? Lalu apa rencana Presdir Wu yang sebenernya? Udah pada tau kan ya kalo presdirnya bermarga Wu, Wu siapa? Tetep stay terus ya buat yang penasaran. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran._ _._

 _._

 _See you soon, Annyeong_


	4. Chapter 4

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Luhan's Family

.

Aura diruang konfersi pers mendadak berubah menjadi menegangkan. Bukan karena aura kesal yang ditimbulkan oleh Presdir Wu beberapa saat lalu, tetapi lihatlah barisan bodyguard berseragam hitam lengkap dengan atribut kebanggaannya berbaris membentuk dua barisan dibelakan ruangan. Sekilas, mereka tampak seperti kawanan pengawal presiden yang menyamar menjadi preman pasar. Namun Luhan sangat mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang appa, Xi Qiang Feng.

Xi Luhan, dari dari namanya saja orang akan tahu bahwa ia bukanlah warga korea. Tetapi luhan adalah wanita blasteran China-Korea dengan appa berkewargaan china dan eomma berkewarganegaraan korea. Luhan berasal dari keluarga berada bahkan bisa dikatakan mewah, appanya merupakan direktur utama dari perusahan keluarga Xi Corporation. Tak ada yang tak mengenal mereka, keluarga begitu dihormati disana.

Satu hal yang Luhan paling suka dari appanya adalah ia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada putra-putrinya, sang appa sangat mendukung keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang idol di negeri kelahiran sang eomma tercinta.

"eonni sebaiknya kita hentikan acara ini." Bisik Luhan setelah memeriksa handphonenya

"waeyo lu?" Tanya Xiumin heran. Pasalnya acara ini saja belum menemukan titik terang.

"sepertinya baba sedang berada di korea." Bisiknya lagi

"MWO?" kali ini Xiumin tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hanya Xiumin lah yang benar-benar mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga Luhan secara detail.

"aku mohon bantu aku mengakhiri acara ini, ini semua tak akan benar-benar berakhir sebelum aku bertemu dengan baba." Mohon Luhan dengan sangat.

"baiklaah, kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku Xi Luhan." Putus Xiumin dengan berat hati

.

.

"babaaaaaa" panggil Luhan ketika memasuki ruang kerja appanya.

"eoh, tumben sekali anak baba yang paling cantik berada dirumah." Jawab tuan Xi sambil mencubit gemas pipi putrinya

"yak appo!" jerit Luhan sambil mengusap pipinya

"ada apa lu? Tak biasanya kau pulang?" Tanya tuan Xi heran

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Baba kenapa bisa berada disini?" Tanya Luhan balik

"apa sekarang kau lebih senang melihat Presdir Wu ketimbang Baba mu ini eoh?" sindir tuan Xi

"Baba, apa kau kemari karena hal itu?" Tanya Luhat _to the point_

"anii, baba kemari karena rindu padamu." Jawabnya tersenyum tulus "cha, apa kau tak ingin memeluk babamu ini?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan tangan kedepan

"bogossipo baba-ya." Gumam Luhan dipelukan sang baba

Ya itulah Xi Luhan yang selama ini kita kenal dilayar kaca, saat bersama babanya luhan tak lebih hanyalah seorang remaja berusia 20 tahun yang bahkan belum menamatkan sekolah mengengahnya. Dibandingkan bersama sang eomma, Luhan lebih dekat dengan sang appa. Tidak seperti oppanya, Park Chanyeol. Yang dekat dengan sang eomma yang sama-sama seorang _work a holic._

Sehari setelah acara konferensi pers, Luhan meminta izin kepada managernya untuk mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya di seoul. Benar seperti dugaannya, sang appa sedang berada di Seoul. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia temui di mansionnya.

"baba apa eomma dan oppa belum pulang?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka tengah menonton sebuah film bersama diruang keluarga

"sepertinya belum, mungkin akhir pekan ini." Jawab sang baba

"huft, lulu rindu mereka" gumamnya

"jika rindu temui saja mereka" canda Luhan appa

"lulu harus kembali lagi jumat, akhir pekan ini Genie ada live performance" terang Luhan

"apa melelahkan berada disana?" Tanya Luhan appa khawatir

"kau benar baba, ini tidaklah mudah. Tetapi Lulu sangat menikmatinya." Jawab Luhan mantap

"benarkah?"

"tentu. Sangat menyenangkan."

"apa karena Presdir Wu mu itu?" goda tuan Xi menyelidik

"yak appa! Kenapa kau membahas itu lagi eoh?" Tanya Luhan tak senang

"membahas itu lagi? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun pada babamu ini."

"yaaaak! Aku tak perduli! Aku benci baba!" jerit Luhan kesal sambil menjauh meninggalkan sang appa

"aku juga menyayangi mu deer." Balas sang appa ditempat

Tak ada penjelasan yang pasti memang ketika Luhan bertemu dengan sang Appa yang nyatanya memang sedang berada di Korea, tetapi satu hal yang pasti adalah teman-teman satu grupnya pastilah akan meminta penjelasan terperinci mengenai 'kegagalan' konferensi pers tempo hari dan jangan lupakan pula duo manager Luhan yang memiliki syndrome 'kepo' tingkat akut yang sudah tak tertolong itu.

.

.

Satu hal yang ingin Luhan hindari sejak seminggu ini adalah 'Wu Sajangnim', Presdirnya sendiri. Oh ayolah, bagaimana tidak? Luhan merasa sangat jengkel, orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia kembali ke dormitory jumat lalu adalah Presdirnya sendiri. Seribu satu alasan kekhawatiran ia lontarkan sebagai alasan hingga setiap harinya Luhan harus melihat wajah sang presdir dan berakhir dengan dikawal bodyguard utusan sang appa tiga hari yang lalu. Untung saja bodyguard tersebut tidak terlalu mengekangnya.

"Luhanniiie sampai kapan kau akan terus dikawal oleh bodyguard mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ruang ganti selesai mengisi salah satu acara off air.

"aku tidak tahu noona." Jawab Luhan tidak bersemangat "mungkin hingga appa memberhentikannya." Ucapnya asal

"wae? Kenapa dia harus diberhentikan? Apa dia nantinya dia akan menjadi pengangguran?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut

"entahlah… aaah, waeyo eonni? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" yyygoda Luhan melihat kelakuan aneh sang noona

"aa-aniyo, apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" sanggah Kyungsoo cepat

Sementara itu sang objek pembicaraan hanya melangkah mengikuti tuannya dari kejauhan, penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda dari bodyguard biasanya. Dengan Pakaian casual yang membalut tubuh tan atletisnya, orang pasti akan mengira bahwa ia adalah kekasih Luhan yang sedang menemaninya tampil. Tak ada yang tahu pula bahwa ia mengeluarkan senyuman ketika melihat _gesture_ tubuh Kyungsoo ketika digoda oleh Luhan. Sangat sebentar, mungkin hanya sekitar tiga detik.

.

Ddrrt ddrrttt ddddrrrtttt….. Dobbies Oppa is Calling. Ponsel Luhan berdering dengan hebatnya sementara sang empunya berada di toilet.

Ddrrt ddrrttt ddddrrrtttt….. Dobbies Oppa is Calling. Lagi, ponsel Luhan kembali berdering diatas meja rias.

"byunnie bisakah kau mengangkat panggilannya?" ucap Tao yang berbaring disalah satu kursi santai. "mengganggu istirahat ku."

"nee taoyaa" jawab Baekhyun yang kebetulan memang berada dimeja rias

"yeobosseo?"

"Luhanna kau dimana? Eomma memintaku untuk menjemput mu sekarang." ucap seseorang disebrang sana tanpa sadar bahwa ia bukan berbicara dengan Luhan.

"aaah ne, hhhm, ini di Lotte World." Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar

"baiklah, tunggu aku. Jangan kabur kemanapun, arra?" – bib Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh orang disebrang sana.

"yak! Baekhyunnie apa yang kau lakukan eoh dengan handphone ku?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun memegangi handphonenya. Aaah ralat, mendekap lebih tepatnya

"aah, ani. Aku hanya menerima panggilanmu karena sejak tadi handphone mu terus bergetar dengan hebatnya." Jawab Baekhyun setelah kesadarannya kembali

"nugu?" Tanya Luhan Penasaran

"mollayo eonni, ia tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku membacanya Dobbies Oppa. Nuguya? Apa kau punya kekasih diluar sana?" cecar Baekhyun

Pluuuk – "yak! Appoyo" Baekhyun mengaduh karena kepalanya menjadi sasaran pukulan oleh Luhan

"dia itu oppa ku pabo!" bentak Luhan tak mau disalahkan. "aish, ada apa ini? Mengapa tumben sekali ia menghubungi ku?" gumam Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Seribu Satu Pertanyaan yang tergambar jelas dengan kerutan di keningnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

 _._

 _AAAA aku tau ini pendek banget bahkan kurang dari 1k word, disini intinya aku cuma pengen ngenalin orang-orang yang ada disekitar Luhan. Gimana ada yang masih penasaran dengan cast yang lainnya? Terimakasih banyak untuk semua reders yang udah baca, baik itu siders, yang udah follow dan fav ff ini terkhusus readers yang udah review. Mwaaaah….. Tetep stay yaaaa…._ _Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran._

 _._

 _See you soon, Annyeong_


	5. Chapter 5

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Our First Meet

.

Akhir pekan ini Genie menjadi salah satu pengisi acara yang diadakan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Korea, Lotte World. Seperti biasa, setelah grupnya tampil mereka akan kembali keruang make up untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk memejamkan matanya di sofa yang tersedia, ada pula yang bermalas-malasan dengan memainkan poselnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofanya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu, pesanaan coffeelatenya telah tiba. Ada enam cup disana, awalnya Kyungsoo berniat untuk memberikan satu cup yang tersisa pada Jongin – Bodyguard namun ia urungkan karna tak melihat batang hidung pria itu disekitar ruang make up.

"Ada apa ini luhanniie?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia baru saja kembali dari luar dan melihat keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Luhan

"Aniyo eonni." Jawab Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo "Ini semua salah ku, Luhan eonni memarahi ku karena mengangkat panggilannya. Dan sepertinya itu panggilan yang penting." Ucap Baekhyun yang kalimat terakhirnya ia pelankan.

"dan ia juga telah mengganggu istirahat kami." Ucap Tao sakratis

"aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Jawab Luhan menyesal

"apa itu benar-benar penting eonni? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin bersalah

"anii, gwaenchanna." Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Aku pamit neee" ucap Luhan setelah mengambil barang-barangnya.

Belum ada lima menit, Luhan kembali dengan sedikit panic.

"apa ada yang melihat Jongin?" Tanya Luhan ketika sudah didalam

"Ani lu, bukankah tadi dia menunggu diluar?" itu Lay yang menjawab

"dia tidak ada disana." Jawab Luhan

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya ketika mengambil coffeelate ini." Jelas Kyungsoo

"eonni ada apa? Apa dobbies itu orang yang berbahaya?" Tanya Baekhyun panic

"aniii, katakana padanya bahwa aku tidak ada jika dia kemari mencariku, arra?" pinta Luhan

"hanya itu? dan kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau melakukan yang aku minta."ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun "aku pergi neee" Luhan pun keluar lagi

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan luhan eonni?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"aku juga tidak tahu baek, sejak skandal itu muncul semuanya seperti terkuak. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya. Semoga masalahnya cepat selesai." Jawab Kyungsoo bijak

.

.

Bukan Luhan tak rindu pada eomma dan oppanya tetapi ia tahu betul apa yang eommanya inginkan tiap kali mereka kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Mereka pasti akan meminta Luhan untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama kolega bisnisnya. Hell, Luhan saja tak suka bisnis, apalagi menghadiri acara makan malam bersama orang-orang yang menggilai apa yang tidak ia sukai.

"aiiish, kemana pula jongin! Mengapa ia harus menghilang disaat aku membutuhkannya!" gerutu Luhan ketika panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh Jongin.

Luhan masih cukup waras untuk pergi dari tempatnya seorang diri. Alih-alih pergi dari sana yang ada Luhan bisa berakhir dengan dikerubungi oleh para sesaeng fans. Selagi Luhan memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk persembunyiannya ia terus menghubungi nomor Jongin yang tetap tidak diangkat.

Sementara itu di depan ruang make up genie rupanya sedang terjadi keributan kecil. Chanyeol yang mencoba menemui Luhan dihadang oleh Jongin yang baru saja kembali.

"maaf tuan anda tidak dapat masuk kedalam" ucap Jongin mencegah Chanyeol masuk

"cih, memangnya siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol meremehkan setelah melihat penampilan Jongin

"anda tidak perlu tahu siapa saya. Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk menjaga mereka." Jawab Jongin mencoba tetap bersikap sopan

"oooh, bodyguard. Cih, seharusnya kau tahu harus melindungi mereka dari siapa saja."

Buggghhh- satu tonjokan berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan ruam ungu disana serta lelahan merah pekat dihidungnya.

"yak! Dasar bocah tengik!" maki Chanyeol sambil membalas tonjokannya. Tak heran jika aksi tonjok menonjok serta caci memaki pun tak dapat dihindari, mengabaikan ponsel Jongin yang bergetar karena panggilan dari Luhan.

"OMOOONA!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketika mereka keluar dari ruang make up dan melihat dua orang pria sedang berkelahi, sang pelaku pun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan pada orang yang berbeda. Kyungsoo melihat keadaan Jongin sedang Baekhyun melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"aku tidak apa." Jawab Jongin tersenyum

"….." sementara Chanyeol hanya diam menahan perih dipipinya namun tak ingin disebut lemah oleh wanita dihadapannya.

"apa kau dobbies oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya

"dari mana kau tahu panggilan itu?" Chanyeol yang terkejut pun bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun tak bersahabat.

"Aku yang menjawab panggilan mu tadi." Ucap Baekhyun memutuskan untuk Jujur

"yak kau! Beraninya! Dimana Luhan?" bentak Chanyeol memonjokan Baekhyun ke tembok dengan mencekram bahunya.

"appoyo" rintih Baekhyun

"Maaf tuan, ada urusan apa anda dengan noona Xi?" Tanya Jongin penasaran

"noona Xi? AKU KAKAKNYA! DAN APA SALAH JIKA AKU MENEMUI ADIKKU SENDIRI EOH?" Bentak Chanyeol pada Jongin "dan kau, sungguh tidak sopan mengangkat panggilan milik orang lain." Tunjuknya pada Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku" gumam Baekhyun

"Jadi bisakah kalian beritahu aku dimana Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol perlahan

"Ia tidak ada disini." Itu bukan suara salah satu diantara mereka bertiga

"keparat kau! Dimana dia?" Chanyeol melangkah menuju si penjawab tadi

"kau sungguh bodoh, ia bahkan sudah pergi sesaat setelah Baekhyun menerima panggilanmu." Terangnya.

"Hwang Zitao! Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur urusan mereka?" ucap Kyungsoo jengah

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu noona dan Baekhyun?" Tanya tao balik

"Aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa adikku berteman dengan sampah tak berguna seperti kalian." Gumam Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan mereka berempat.

.

"Apa benar nona Luhan pergi?" Tanya Jongin setelah kepergian Chanyeol

"Ia mencarimu tadi sebelum pergi, kurasa ia menghubungimu. Periksalah." Terang Kyungsoo

"mianhae nona" gumam Jongin ketika melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab diponselnya "mianhae, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi." Pamit Jongin

"hati-hati jongiinie" gumam kyungsoo setelah tubuh Jongin menjauh.

.

.

Katakanlah Luhan sedang sial, ia malah bertemu dengan Chanyeol di lobby ketika hendak menemui Jongin dan alhasil benar seperti dugaanya ia harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama kolega bisnis eomma dan oppanya.

"waaah nyonya Park, ani apa aku harus memanggilmu nyonya Xi sekarang?" panggil orang disebrang meja sana. Jika dilihat dari usianya, ia mungkin sebaya dengan eomma Luhan.

"kau bahkan boleh memanggil ku eunbin saja." Jawab Luhan Eomma ramah.

"kau bisa saja, putrimu sungguh cantik." Puji orang itu sambil menatap kagum pada Luhan

"aaah, kau bisa saja. Putera mu bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengan dia."

"iitu tidak benar, aku bahkan merasa minder setelah bertemu dengannya."

"apa ia akan datang kemari hari ini?" Tanya Eomma Luhan memastikan

"tentu saja. Ia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari."

"baiklah, aku sungguh penasaran dengan puteramu."

.

Luhan's POV

Eomma selalu saja seperti itu, sesaat setelah aku debut bersama genie ia selalu saja berusaha memperkenalkanku pada pria-pria dari PH maupun agensi ternama. Aku bahkan terlalu naïf jika menganggap ini hanyalah perkenalan biasa. Sudah berbagai cara aku lakukan untuk menolaknya, dari yang halus hingga yang kasar atau terkadang kabur seperti yang aku lakukan tadi.

Kali ini eomma bilang bahwa dia adalah kawan lamanya di china yang menikah dengan pria bule asal negri paman sam yang seumuran denganku dan juga berprofesi sebidang dengan ku. sedikit penasaran, karena tidak banyak memang artis blasteran yang sukses diusia muda.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, seseorang membuka pintu bilik restoran yang kami sewa. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat orang yang datang adalah presdir ku sendiri, Wu Sajangnim.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah anak sematawayangku Wu Yifan." Ucap teman Eomma memperkenalkan

"Waaah, putera mu sungguh tampan jika dilihat secara langsung." Puji eomma "bagaimana Lu menurut mu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"an-andwaeyo eomma aku tak bisa." Jawabku cepat

"yak! Apa kau bodoh! Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya." Bentak Eomma pada ku dengan bahasa korea

"aku tak perduli, bisakah eomma hentikan semuanya? Berhentilah mengurusi urusan asmara ku eomma!" balasku yang juga dalam bahasa korea

"dan membiarkanmu bersama si gelandangan Oh Sehun itu? dalam mimpimu!"

"eomma! Bukankah sudah ku katakana untuk tidak memanggilnya gelandangan?"bentakku tak terima.

"nyonya Wu maafkan aku sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya." Ucapku pada wanita parubaya disana dengan bahasa mandarin.

Satu hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah pergi dari sini. Aku bahkan tak perduli akan omelan eomma nanti ketika kami kembali ke mansion.

.

Tak lama setelah Luhan meninggalkan mereka, Yifan pun pamit meninggalkan tempat dengan dalih menyusul Luhan. Yifan telah mencari diseluruh penjuru restoran namun tak kunjung menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Satu tempat sempat terlintas dipikirannya namun ia tak yakin akan tempat tersebut, taman dekat asrama S&K, tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Yifan POV

 _Flash Back On_

Hari ini aku genap berusia 23 tahun dan pertama kalinya pula aku menginjakan kaki di negeri gingseng ini. Tempat pertama yang aku kunjungi ketika berada di Seoul adalah S&K Ent. Daddy bilang S&K adalah kependekan dari Sanghai & Korea. meskipun daddy bukan berkewarganegaraan keduanya, daddy ingin menaungi artis-artis berbakat di negeri ini khususnya mereka yang memiliki keturunan China karena daady sangat mencintai mama dan ingin melestarikan tempat pertemuan mereka, Korea. Bosan dengan acara penyambutan trainee baru, aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Ada sebuah taman disana, tak jauh dari deretan gedung bertingkat dibelakang gedung utama. Perlahan, hingga langkah kaki ini terhenti di depan air mancur yang sepertinya berada di tengah taman. Satu hal yang membuat ku terpana, adalah dibarat daya sana ada seorang gadis tengah berayun di ayunan, meskipun dari kejauhan masih dapat ku lihat mata rusanya yang terkadang menghilang ketika tersenyum pada temannya si pemilik mata bulat. Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, pintaku.

 _Flash Back Off_

"Lu…" panggil ku ragu ketika melihat seorang wanita duduk disalah satu bangku taman di depan air mancur

"….." tak ada jawaban. Perlahan ku hampiri dan kulihat benar itu dia, dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar.

"are you okay?" Tanya ku memastikan. Sedikit terkejut mungkin, tapi masih dapat ku lihat ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang menetes dipipinya kemudian membungkuk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

Setelah sedikit merasa tenang, ku putuskan untuk duduk menemaninya di sisi lain bagku yang tersedia.

"aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian direstoran tadi. Bukan maksudku untuk merendahkan nyonya Wu tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka dengan ucapan eomma." Ungkapnya setelah lama terdiam.

"ani gwaenchanna. Akan ku jelaskan nanti pada mama." "aku hanya tak enak padamu. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak pernah meminta mama untuk menjodohkan ,mama bilang hanya makan malam bersama kenalan modelnya. Aku tidak tahu itu kamu."

"eomma memang seperti itu." gumamnya yang masih dapat ku dengar

"Lu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"…." Hanya anggukan darinya sebagai balasan.

"Oh Sehun itu siapa?" tanyaku perlahan

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

 _Maafkan aku reader nim yang sudah menghilang dua bulan, gomawo juga buat kalian yang udah PM buat ingetin akuuu… Noh noh noh buat readers yang nanyain sehunnya dimana, dia udah nongol kan? Meskipun baru namanya, tapi sepertinya sudah cukup jelas sehun itu siapa disini? Ini tetep HunHan ko tapi maaf buat yang dari chapter awal berharap bahwa Sehun itu presdirnya, insyaallah chapter depan sehunnya munculll, ditunggu yaaaa…. Muuuah saranghae all, keep reading and review_

 _._

 _See you soon, annyeong_


	6. Chapter 6

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 6

He's Back

.

Luhan's POV

Aku memang sudah dapat memperkirakan mengenai makan malam ini, eomma masih berusaha memperkenalkanku pada anak lelaki dari kenalan dan kawan bisnisnya. Tetapi aku tak habis fikir memang benar bahwa pepatah mengatakan 'dunia hanyalah seluas daun kelor', aku tak menyangka bahwa kenalan eomma malam ini adalah anak dari kawan lamanya, Presdir Wu. dan eomma bahkan kembali mengungkit Oh Sehun. Tak ada yang terpikirkan olehku selain pergi dari sana dan satu tempat yang terpikirkan oleh ku adalah taman dekat asrama agensiku. Setibanya ditempat yang ku favoritkan sejak menjadi trainee sungguh sepi, tentu saja karena ini sudah sangat larut. Inilah yang aku butuhkan, keheningan.

Sebuah nama kembali terdengar ditelinga ini setelah dua tahun tak terdengar dan keberadaanya tak diketahui sejak setahun yang lalu, Oh Sehun. terlalu naïf jika aku berkata tak mengenalnya. Dia yang memperkenalkan ku pada seni, dia yang mengenali bakat ku untuk pertama kalinya, dia yang selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku masih menjadi trainee tetapi dia pula yang menghilang begitu saja setelah ia berjanji akan selalu disisiku hingga ajal menjemput.

"oh sehun, pabbo! Apa kau sudah melupakan janjimu eoh? Kau bilang akan selalu mendukungku, tapi sekarang saja kau menghilang." Gumamku "jangan katakan bahwa ajalmu sudah menjemput hiks sehingga kau tak bisa menemaniku lagi hiks" sungguh aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"Lu…" ku dengar seseorang memangil dari arah gedung asrama.

Oh ayolah siapa pula yang tahu tempat persembunyianku disini. Apalagi melihatku dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini

"are you okay?" tanyanya perlahan namun sangat terdengar jelas bahwa ia sangat khawatir. Aku kenal, bahkan hapal suara itu, suara yang hampir mengisi hari-hariku selama empat tahun terakhir. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi di restoran beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian direstoran tadi. Bukan maksudku untuk merendahkan nyonya Wu tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka dengan ucapan eomma." Ucapku setelah kami terdiam cukup lama.

"ani gwaenchanna. Akan ku jelaskan nanti pada mama." Jawabnya. Dia selalu punya cara untuk menenangkan ku disaat seperti ini "aku hanya tak enak padamu. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak pernah meminta eomma untuk menjodohkan kita. sungguh, mama bilang hanya makan malam bersama kenalan modelnya. Aku tidak tahu itu kamu." Terangnya lagi

"eomma memang seperti itu." gumam lirih ku

"Lu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya ketika ia tahu aku tak berniat untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"…." Hanya anggukan dariku sebagai persetujuan.

"Oh Sehun itu siapa?" tanyanya – Deg, kenapa dia harus bertanya mengenai Oh Sehun.

"Dia… kekasihku. Ani mungkin tidak lagi. Karena dia telah menghilang entah kemana." Kalimat tersebut sukses meluncur dari bibir ini.

"Aku mengerti… hanya sajaa, aku harap kau tetap fokus pada karirmu. Aku tak ingin semua jerih payahmu sia-sia karenanya." Terangnya.

"aku mengerti"

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Sudah empat musim berlalu, ini artinya genie akan segera kembali merilis album barunya yang ketiga. Hampir seluruh persiapan telah rampung, itu artinya dalam hitungan hari kami akan kembali melakukan comeback stage.

.

Tepuk riuh penonton terdengar sesaat setelah musik yang mengiringi live performance kami berhenti diputar. ada sedikit yang berbeda pada comeback kali ini, sang pemandu acara berkata bahwa pada hari ini ditanggal yang sama akan ada sebuah boyband rookie yang debut.

"eonni apa menurutmu mereka akan mengungguli kita?" Tanya baekhyun sesaat setelah kami tiba di makeup room

"mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan itu byunnie?" bukannya menjawab, sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk bertanya

"entahlah, aku merasa semakin banyak saja haters yang bermunculan sejak skandalnya Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jelas Baekhyun

"maafkan aku." Ucapku menyesal

"ayolah luhan jika maafmu dapat mengembalikan semuanya maka kau boleh mengucapkannya berkali-kali." Tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tau siapa yang mengucapkannya

"sudahlah, tak bisakah kita beristirahat dan melihat hasilnya nanti?" pinta lay menengahi

Dan akhirnya sisa waktu istirahat kamipun dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri, sibuk pada fikirannya masing-masing

Luhan's POV end

.

Dipenghujung acara, seluruh pengisi acara khususnya girlband dan boyband yang melakukan comeback maupun debut berkumpul diatas panggung untuk melihat pengumuman pemenang chart musik minggu ini. Personel Genie telah berdiri di atas panggung bagian sisi kiri bersama pengisi acara lainnya yang berjejer hingga sisi kanan riuh suara penonton menggema seisi studio manakala sang mc menyebutkan tiga nominator penghuni chart musik teratas, yaitu GENIE, IOI, dan EKSO.

Seluruh personel dari ketiga grup tersebut, diminta ke berjalan utuk berdiri lebih depan. Dengan personel GENIE di sisi kiri, personel IOI ditengah dan personel EKSO di sisi kanan.

"Dan, pemenang chart musik untuk minggu ini adalaaaaaaaaah… GENIE dengan comeback songnya Sincerity. Selamaaat." Ucap Hong Mae Sang MC mengumumkan. Tak lama terdengar terdengar tepuk riuh penonton yang sebagiannya juga berstatus sebagai gee, fandom genie sendiri.

"waaaah, selamat, meskipun kalian bukan rookie lagi kalian masih dapat menunjukan eksistensi kalian didunia musik. Bukan begitu hong mae?" timpal sang rekan bertanya

"aah kau benar sungjae, IOI dan EKSO ini merupakan pendatang baru di belantika musik, tetapi mereka juga mampu membuktikan bahwa mereka memang layak dan diterima oleh masyarakat." Jedanya kemudian melanjutkan "sekali lagi selamat atas kemenangannya untuk GENIE, Kami silahkan waktunya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata."

"Ah, mungkin kali ini saya mewakali rekan-rekan yang lain, terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian kepada kami hingga tahun ketiga ini, khusnya kalian Gee, we are love you all. Keep support for us and we''ll give the best for you! Fighting!" Pidato Kyungsoo

Dan acara pun ditutup dengan backsong acara yang diputar dan para penghuni panggung bergerak seirama musik. Terlihat beberapa dari mereka hanya bergerak ringan untuk berbincang dan bergosip ria dengan personel lainnya, adapula yang bersorak ria melihat pertunjukan dance dadakan yang diberikan oleh salah satu personel EKSO. Namun ada yang menarik disisi kiri panggung, ketika personel EKSO yang lainnya memilih berkenalan dengan personel IOI yang usianya dibawah mereka. Terlihat seseorang dari mereka mendekati personel GENIE.

Tubuh tingginya terbalut tuxedo namun terkesan casual ditambah wajah tampan dan senyum manis yang menghiasinya serta kulit putih alibinonya berjalan perlahan menuju kerumunan personel GENIE, Lay dan Kyungsoo bahkan dibuat salah tingkah. Namun tujuannya adalah Luhan, yang kini sibuk berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

"Lama tak jumpa Xi Luhan, atau aku boleh memanggil mu Oh Luhan?" sapa pria tersebut yang sukses membuat perhatian personel GENIE khususnya Luhan teralihkan.

dan, hana

dul

set

lampu merah pada studio yang padam pun menjadi penanda bahawa acara benar-benar selesai.

.

.

Kondisi ruang makeup milik genie sedikit ramai kali ini, jika biasanya para personel memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Tidak dengan aksi panggungnya ini. Lay dan Kyungsoo berlarian memasuki ruang makeup segera setelah acara selesai namun mereka tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

"Luhannieeeeee kau dimana?" teriak Lay heboh

"eonnie tak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Bahkan orang yang kau cari tidak ada disini" balas Tao yang masih sibuk dengan mata terpejamnya.

"dia bahkan belum kembali sejak tadi." Jawab baekhyun di meja rias.

"huh kemana ia perginya?" gerutu lay karena yang dicarinya tak kunjung muncul.

"sudahlah lay mungkin luhan sedang ada masalah, bahkan jongin pun tidak ada disini." Ucap kyungsoo menenangkan

"jongin? Siapa dia?" Tanya Lay yang merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"aaah, bukankah dia bodyguardnya luhan?" jawab kyungoo salah tingkah

"hwaaaa daebak eonni! Apa kalian benar-benar sedang berpacaran?" kali ini baekhyun yang bertanya heboh.

"apa maksudmu!" bentak Kyungsoo namun terdengar gugup

"aaah,. mengaku sajalah eonni Aku bahkan tahu bahwa kalian sering keluar bersama ketika kita sedang tidak ada jadwal" goda baekyun sambil menghampiri dan merangkul mesra sang leader tercinta.

"bb-ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo gelagapan dan refleks melepaskan rangkulan sang maknae.

"waaah ternyata benar, padahal aku hanya mengira-ngira saja. Tapi ternyata reaksimu benar-benar mengejutkan eonni." Jawab baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"yak! Dasar maknae kurang ajar!" maki Kyungsoo setelah sadar bahwa dirinya dikerjai oleh baekhyunn "kemari kau byun baek!" teriak Kyungsoo hendak menjitak baekhyun

"HUWWWEEE hentikan eonni, kalau nanti aku gegar otak dan suara emas ku hilang bagaimana?" rancau baekhyun yang terus menghindar dibalik badan Lay.

"ya ya ya byunnie, eonni tak bisakah kalian berhenti? Bukannkah aku yang harusnya heboh karena tak tahu apapun." Itu Lay yang bersuara.

"mwo?" ucap keduanya lawan bicaranya yang terkejut hingga terdiam ditempat.

"kau menyalahkan aku?" Tanya baekhyun tak terima.

"annni, hanya saja seharusnya kau memberitahu ku jika mengetahui sesuatu." Bela Lay

"kau tak seharusnya menyalahkan ku, byun baek ini yang telah mempermainkan ku." terang Kyungsoo

"tapi kau juga tak memberitahu ku kalau kau berpacaran dengannya." Gumam Lay namun masih dapat didengar

"yak zhang yixing! Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!" bentak Kyungsoo tak terima

Dan mereka bertiga berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran mengelilingi ruang make up. Sungguh kasian Lay yang menjadi korban dari eonni dan dongsaeng tersayangnya.

.

.

Sudah tujuh hari sejak comeback stagenya genie, sudah seminggu pula Luhan belum kembali ke dormitory bahkan Luhan pun absen dari kegiatan manggungnya. Tak sedikit pula gee yang menanyakan keabsenan dari personel blasteran korea-china tersebut. Hampir setiap kali Genie manggung, pasti selalu ada EKSO yang juga menjadi bintang tamunya, dan bahkan ruang make up mereka pun selalu bersebelahan. Seperti halnya lima hari lalu, mereka berdua menjadi bintang tamu disalah satu stasiun tv nasional. Kelima perseonel boyband rookie tersebut berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo CS di lorong studio, juga kyungsoo dan Lay yang berpapasan dengan si pria albino kemarin lusa.

"eonni bukankah itu si albino yang menghampiri luhan kemarin lusa?" bisik Lay pada Kyungsoo

"aaaah, kau benar lay. Apa menurut mu dia ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya luhan?" timpal Kyungsoo

"kalian berdua sungguh menyedihkan, dia itu Oh Sehun sang lead dancer EKSO dan mana mungkin ia punya hubungan dengan Xi Luhan." Ujar Tao yang menyalip langkah mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Oh Sehun, jadi itu namanya." Ucap Lay tersenyum

"apa kau menyukainya eoh? Ku fikir kau lebih menyukai sang Leader yang menari dadakan itu." sindir Kyungsoo

"ayolah eonni, mereka berdua sama-sama tampan." Puji Lay

"dan kau berhentilah berkhayal! Mereka semua pasti dibawah kita usianya." Jawab Kyungsoo menyindir.

"aah, kau benar." Nada kecewa yang terdengar dari mulut Lay

"kajja, kita kembali ke ruang make up." Ajak Kyungsoo

dan mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang make up untuk menyusul Tao dan Baekhyun yang sudah berada disana. Namun sebelumnya ada gumamam kalimat " _sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama oh sehun_ " terucap dari mulut Kyungsoo.

.

Dua hari kemudian, atau tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, Genie dan EKSO kembali menjadi bintang tamu disalah satu _department store_ di daerah gangnam. Ruang make up kedua group tersebut juga bersebelahan. Tak lama terlihat si pria albino yang dikenal dengan nama Oh Sehun keluar dari ruang make up bertuliskan EKSO. Dengan Langkah sedikit ragu, ia berjalan kemudian berhenti di depan ruang make up bertuliskan GENIE dipintunya. Hendak menerobos masuk namun tidak jadi, hendak mengetuk namun tidak jadi, sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang make upnya.

"Oh Sehun?" Panggil seseorang ketika si pelaku baru melangkahkan tiga langkah kakinya.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya yang dipanggil pun membalikan badan untuk melihat sang pemanggil.

"Ah, annyeong noona. Kau benar, aku Oh Sehun." ucap Sehun ketika mengetahui sang lawan bicara, sang Leader Genie

"ternyata benar kau, apa kau ingin menemui Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point "aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara kalian, tapi kau harus tau bahwa Luhan menghilang sejak terakhir kali kau menyapanya dipanggung tempo hari." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang Lebar

Tanpa fikir pajang, Sehun bergegas berlari dan masuk ke dalam ruang make up Genie. Seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan tak lama keluar dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan. Berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang bingung dibuatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _Spoiler for next chapter_

"Ckckck media memang keterlaluan, bukan kah kalimat itu ditujukan untukku?"

.

"Ah, annyeong noona. Kau benar, aku Oh Sehun." sapaku saat mengetahui itu kyungsoo noona.

"ternyata benar kau, apa kau ingin menemui Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo noona to the point "aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara kalian, tapi kau harus tau bahwa Luhan menghilang sejak terakhir kali kau menyapanya dipanggung tempo hari." Jelasnya lagi

.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Oh Sehun diluar sana?" tanya Baekhyun pertama kali

"Apa si albino itu kemari tadi?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mengajukan pertanyaan

"Yakk eonni! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucap Baekhyun merasa diacuhkan

 _._

 _._

 _Hahahha I'm back, mian karena late post. Sesungguhnya aku sengaja buat tabungan untuk tiga chapter kedepan. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku kasih sedikit spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya. Biar kalian lebih semangat revieewww… the last, gomawo untuk yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review, jangan lupa review lagi neeee_

 _._

 _See you soon, Annyeong_


	7. Chapter 7

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Sehun is Back

.

Sehun's POV

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling ku tunggu, setelah lima tahun, ah ani enam tahun menjadi trainee akhirnya aku dapat debut dengan kemampuan ku sendiri. Bersama dengan ke tiga rekan seperjuangan ku di agensi akhirnya kami bisa debut bersama dalam sebuah grup bernamakan EKSO. Ah, aku bingung harus bercerita dari mana? EKSO kah? Atau kehidupan pribadiku? Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah sangat menantikan kemunculanku di sini. Hahaha abaikan ini, aku memang sedikit narsis, ya sedikit.

Karena hari ini merupakan hari debut kami, jadi aku akan bercerita mengenai grup kami terlebih dahulu. EKSO merupakan boy group yang digawangi oleh aku, joonmyeon, sungmin dan kyuhyun. Awalnya banyak yang meragukan kemampuanku didunia ini, tetapi mereka KEYEAST Entertainment percaya pada kami. Bahwa Kami akan sukses pada suatu hari nanti.

Hadiah terindah dari tuhan, dihari debut yang indah ini lagu kami berhasil menduduki posisi tiga teratas chart musik, bersama girl group rookie IOI dan girl group senior Genie. Sayangnya noona genie lah yang berada di posisi teratas.

"Ah, mungkin kali ini saya mewakali rekan-rekan yang lain, terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian kepada kami hingga tahun ketiga ini, khusnya kalian gee, we are love you all. Keep support for us and we''ll give the best for you! Fighting!" ucap Kyungsoo noona yang berpidato didepan sana.

Dan acara ini ditutup oleh backsong acara yang khas. Semua orang yang berada dipanggung bergerak bebas. Bahkan lihat saja, Suho alias Joonmyeon hyung berlaga menarik perhatian dengan menari bebas di depan sana. Bahkan kyuhyun dan sungmin hyung pun sedang menggoda personel IOI disana. Cih, bisa saja mereka menutupi skandal bahwa mereka adalah pasangan gay.

Ada satu orang disudut kiri sana yang menarik perhatianku, seseorang dengan mata rusanya yang sangat aku rindukan. Ia tengah berbincang ria dengan kawan satu grupnya seolah sibuk dengan dunianya. Ah, harusnya aku tahu bahwa ia debut bersama girl grup Genie.

Perlahan, ku langkahkan kaki ini kesana, mengabaikan riuhnya panggung dan penonton dibawah sana. Tanpa sadar bibir ini juga tertarik keatas ketika melihatnya tertawa ketika berbincang dengan rekannya.

"Lama tak jumpa Xi Luhan, atau aku boleh memanggil mu Oh Luhan?" – bodoh. Mengapa kalimat seperti itu yang terucap pertama kali didepannya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat teman-teman satu grupnya terkejut.

Seketika suasana menjadi sedikit kaku diantara kami, untunglah ada Suho hyung yang mencairkan dan membawa ku pergi dari sana. Sedikit menengok kebelakang, aku melihat Luhan juga keluar dari studio bersama teman satu grupnya yang lain.

.

.

Ini adalah panggung kedua kami, aku bahagia karena kami akan tampil disalah satu tv nasional dan yang lebih membuatku bahagia adalah genie juga menjadi salah satu pengisi acara yang artinya Luhan juga berada disini. Akan kutemui dia setelah acara berakhir.

"itu Byun Baekhyun." Gumam ku ketika kami berpapasan dilorong studio

"itu Kyungsoo dan Zhang Yixing. Apa yang mereka bicarakan yah?" gumam ku lagi ketika melihat mereka tengah berbisik sesuatu

Tap

Tap

"itu Hwang Zitao salah satu personel dari China" gumamku juga ketika berpapasan dengan zitao

"tapi dimana Luhan?" ucapku bermonolog. Mungkin dia masih diruang make up.

Kalian boleh menyebutku gila, karena menjadi _stalker_ dari kekasih ku sendiri. Apa kalian salah dengar? Atau aku yang salah ucap? Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihku bahkan kami sudah tujuh atau delapan tahun menjalin hubungan. Mungkin aku harus menemuinya dulu untuk mengkonfirmasikannya dengan dia. Uuughh aku benar-benar merindukan my baby deer.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika membaca beberapa artikel terkait skandalnya dengan sang presdir Wu Yifan.

"Ckckck media memang keterlaluan, bukan kah kalimat itu ditujukan untukku?" komentar ku ketika melihat sederet tulisan disana yang bertuliskan:

" " _Aku seperti sedang terikat., tetapi bukan berarti aku sedang dalam sebuah hubungan. Ahh, kau benar dia adalah adalah Presdir kami. Kami hanya kebetulan makan malam dan memiliki tujuan yang sama_ " ucap LX ketika ditanya perihal kedekatannya dengan sang direktur agensi **"**

"Tapi apa maksudnya bukan berarti aku sedang dalam sebuah hubungan?" tanya ku heran. Ingatkan aku untuk menanyakannya nanti.

.

.

Ini benar-benar keberuntunganku, EKSO dan Genie kembali berada dalam satu acara meskipun hanya diadakan oleh salah satu _department store_ di gangnam. Kali ini aku harus menemuimu Xi Luhan bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan jika harus menerobos masuk keruang make up nya sekalipun. Oke lupakan ide gilaku yang satu itu, aku tidak mau mati muda karena di hajar oleh satpam.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padaku. dalam perjalanan menuju panggung, ku lihat ruang make up kami bersebelahan. Itu akan mempermudah ku untuk menemuinya nanti. Dari rundown acara ku ketahui bahwa GENIE akan tampil sebagai pembuka dan pentutup acara. Itu artinya bahwa mereka akan berada di ruang make up selama acara berlangsung. Sedangkan EKSO hanya akan tampil sekali membawakan debut song kami.

Suasana diruang make up kami tidak bergitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa crue yang baru saja pergi. Suho hyung lagi-lagi menghilang setelah kami tampil. Apa kalian bertanya si couple kyumin? Lupakan saja. mereka sedang berlovey dovey di ruang ganti. Tak akan ada yang tahu bukan jika aku pergi dari sini?

.

"Hyuuuuung aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu" pamitku pada dua manusia mesum didalam sana.

"Nnneh~ hati-hatii sehunnaah kka~uuh jang anh~ geumanhae kyuuh~ biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu!" balas Sungmin hyung dari dalam sana.

"Nee hyuuungiee, dan kau ingatkan si evil hyung untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda apapun. Ingat kita ada jadwal pemotretan besooook.." jawabku.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku mengapa aku tak ilfeel pada mereka. Aku benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana mereka menjadi 'menyimpang' dan jika kalian mengetahuinya pula aku yakin bahwa kalian akan memakluminya.

Langkah ku semakin yakin menuju ruang make up Genie ketika otakku kembali memutar kenangan indah ketika aku dan Luhan bersama, namun terhenti disaat bayangan dihajar satpam kembali terngiang dikepalaku ketika ingin membuka gagang pintu.

Itu sukses membuat tubuh ku merinding.

" _apa sebaikya aku mengetuk pintu saja?"_ fikir ku dengan tangan bersiap mengetuk pintu

"ani ani, lalu apa yang akan ku ucapkan nanti?" gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Huft. Sepertinya memang belum tepat waktunya untuk menemui Luhan. Lebih baik aku kembali lagi nanti ketika memang sudah siap. Dengan lesu, kembali ku langkahkan kaki ini kembali ke ruang make up EKSO. Namun baru beberapa langkah melangkah, seseorang memanggil dari arah belakang.

" _tapi apa benar orang itu memanggilku?"_

Sedikit ragu, ku balikan badan untuk melihat si pemanggil.

Kyungsoo noona.

"Ah, annyeong noona. Kau benar, aku Oh Sehun." sapaku saat mengetahui itu kyungsoo noona.

"ternyata benar kau, apa kau ingin menemui Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo noona to the point "aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara kalian, tapi kau harus tau bahwa Luhan menghilang sejak terakhir kali kau menyapanya dipanggung tempo hari." Jelasnya lagi

" _apa? Ternyata benar tempo hari luhan tidak bersama mereka."_

Tanpa fikir panjang, bergegas ku masuki ruang make up genie. Bukan hanya aku, Baekhyun, Zhang yixing, serta Hwang zitao yang berada didalam sana juga sama terkejutnya. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari mereka, segera ku keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kaki ini kemana pun bahkan melewati Kyungsoo noona begitu saja.

Sehun's POV end.

.

.

Writer's POV

Pergi dari ruang make up Genie adalah hal pertama yang terfikirkan oleh Sehun ketika tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya disana. tanpa ragu ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana hingga melewati Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam karena ulahnya.

"YAK! OH SEHUUUN!" Panggil Kyungsoo ketika sadar yang diajak bicaranya telah melangkah beberapa meter didepannya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang make up dan di sambut oleh tatapan penuh tanya para personel lainnya.

"Ada apa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran karena disambut oleh tatapan penuh tanya oleh kegita rekannya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Oh Sehun diluar sana?" tanya Baekhyun pertama kali

"Apa si albino itu kemari tadi?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mengajukan pertanyaan

"Yakk eonni! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucap Baekhyun merasa diacuhkan

"kalian benar" jawab Kyungsoo mengalah "Jadi apa oh sehun itu kemari tadi?" kembali ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"benarkah? Kau mengenalnya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kali ini Yixing yang bertanya panjang lebar

"laaaay kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Kyungsoo merasa tak terima

"mian eonni. Aku terlalu bersemangat jika menyangkut oh sehunku." Jawab Yixing disertain senyum lima jari.

"Oh Sehunmu? Percaya diri sekali, dia mengenalmu saja tidak." ucap Zitao tajam

"tak bisakah kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri Hwang Zitao?" balas Yixing tak kalah pedas

"Sudahlah laaaay. Tao memang seperti itu bukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi mereka dan kedua manusia yang berdebat itu hanya menggumamkan kata 'maafkan aku'

"Jadi bisakah kita mulai dari awal?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai

dan hal tersebut membuat semua personel genie minus Luhan duduk melingkar

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya, biar ku ulangi. Jadi Oh Sehun tadi kemari?"

dijawab anggukan oleh semuaya

"lalu apa ada yang ia katakana?"

"dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku yang pertama kali sadar bahwa ia baru saja keluar." Jawab Zitao

"huft" terdengar Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"sebenarnya ada apa eonni?" Baekhyun coba bertanya

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang aku lihat tadi adalah ia yang baru saja pergi dari ruang make up kita." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu

"maksudmu ia ingin berkunjung kemari? Untuk apa?" kali ini Yixing yang bertanya

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat Luhan. Tanpa sadar aku menceritakan segalanya. Dan tiba-tiba ia sudah pergi begitu saja." Terang Kyungsoo

"Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian dipanggung seminggu yang lalu?" gumam Baekhyun namun masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu Byun Baekhyun? Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aaah, ani aku ti- tidak tahu apapun" jawab Baekyun terbata-bata

"kau bukan pembohong yang handal Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Zitao

"huft" baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. "tapi berjanjilah bahwa kalian tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kalian mengetahuinya dari ku. eotte?"

"baiklah, aku berjanji." Jawab mereka bertiga serentak

.

.

Flashback ON

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Genie akan melangsungkan comebacknya untuk meluncurkan album ketiga, hari ini juga berbarengan dengan debutnya dua grup rookie yaitu EKSO dan IOI. Disebuah stasiun tv, ketiga lagu andalan mereka menempati posisi tiga teratas dalam chart musiknya. Acara musik tersebut diakhiri dengan genie yang keluar sebagai pemenang dengan ditutup dengan back song acara tersebut.

Baekhyun yang semula hendak ke ruang make up melihat Luhan yang terlihat gelisah di sudut pertigaan koridoor. Roomatenya di dorm itu terlihat melangkah mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sambil sesekali melirik ponsel yang sejak tadi di genggamnya erat.

Perlahan. Baekhyun mencoba mendekati Luhan yang masih mondar-mandir tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada dirinya yang berada kurang dari lima meter.

"Lu?" panggil Baekhyun ragu

"…" tak ada jawaban. Luhan masih setia dengan kegiatan mari mondar-mandir sambil mengecek handponenya.

"Luhannniee?" kali ini Baekhyun mengeraskan suara dan mengurangi jarak diantara mereka.

"….." masih tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara

"Hey! Xi Luhan!" dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengejutkan Luhan dari belakang.

"Yak! Baekhyunnie mengapa kau mengagetiku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan setelah tahu siapa pelakunya

"AAAh mianhae," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah "Kau sedang apa disini eonni? Mengapa tidak maasuk?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"Ani nan gwaenchanna." Jawab Luhan tersenyum. "kau masuklah duluan jika ingin." Ucap Luhan kemudian

"Baiklah eonni. Aku duluan. Tapi kau harus segera masuk karena diluar sangat dingin." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum kembali meninggalkan Luhan disana seorang diri.

Flashback Off

.

.

"Hanya itu?" komentar Zitao setelah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun

"Ayolah taoo apa kau tidak mengerti mengapa aku menceritakan ini pada kalian?" jawab Baekhyun

"Aku paham apa maksudmu baek. Tetapi yang membuatku bingung adalah mengapa Luhan sepanik itu." komentar Kyungsoo

"Apa dia sedang diancam oleh seseorang?" tanya Yixing

"Diancam? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibuat bingung

"Apa kau tidak mengetahui sesuatu dari jongin?" Zitao bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa disudutkan

"bukankah kau dan si hitam itu berpacaran? Apa dia tidak bercerita sesuatu?" desak Zitao

"yak! Ini bukan saatnya mengurusi urusan pribadiku! Bukankah kita sedang membahas Luhan?" Kyungsoo dibuat kesal karena urusan pribadinya perbincangkan.

"tao benar eonni. Mungkin saja kita bisa mendapatkan informasi darinya." Ucap Yixing mencoba menengahi

"entahlah. Aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya dan dia bahkan tidak dapat dihubungi seminggu ini, selain itu Xiumin eonni bahkan Wu Sajangnim pun seperti hilang ditelan bumi keberadaannya." Komentar Kyungsoo

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan yang sempat bertengkar dengan Jongin dan diseret pulang oleh Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Luhan bertengkar dengan Jongin dan diseret pulang oleh Chanyeol?" tanya mereka bertiga seretak

"neee" jawab Baekyun ragu

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _Annyeoooong,._

 _See you soon, annyeong_


	8. Chapter 8

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

 _Note :_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan ini meskipun I think it'll be a long story chaptered, dan oleh karena itu akan ku usahakan untuk fast update dan diperpanjang per chapternya.._

 _So, this is the next chaper for YMS. Happy reading for all…._

.

Chapter 8

It's me Oh Sehun

.

Sehun mungkin panik tapi dia tidak gila. Dia mempunyai nyali tapi dia tidak akan nekat untuk pergi keluar mencari Luhan ditengah kerumunan manusia yang menjadi penonton acara. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pasti untuk sesuatu yang berisiko. Mencari Luhan dan merusak 'nama' yang baru dibangunnya. Bukan Sehun tak ingin berjuang, tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan KEYEAST Entertainment yang telah mempercai berandalan sepertinya. Sehun memang berandalan, tetapi ingat, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh yang namanya narkotika ataupun berurusan dengan yang namanya hukum. It's not Sehun's Style.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali keruang make up ketika melihat padatnya Lobby Mall. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tak mungkin menghindari penggemar didepan sana ataupun tak membuat keributan diluar sana.

"kau tak jadi menemuinya sehunnah?" tanya Joonmyeon setibanya Sehun disana

"hhm~ kau sudah kembali?" tanya sehun tak memerlukan jawaban " bagaimana kondisi eomma hyung?" tanyanya lagi setelah melepaskan dan menggantung jaket yang dipakainya.

"dia baik-baik saja sehunnah~ tapi sepertinya ia bertambah parah. Ia bahkan tidak mengenaliku lagi." Jawab Joonmyeon lesu

"Jinjja? Haruskah aku menemui eomma?" tanya Sehun prihatin

"ani, kurasa tidak perlu. Hahaha aku saja yang anaknya dia lupa, mana mungkin dia ingat padamu eoh?" canda Joonmyeon

"ayooolah hyuuuung kau sungguh jahat pada dongsaengmu sendiri." Jawab Sehun dibuat sesedih mungkin

"Hentikan itu albino. Mukamu sungguh tak cocok melakukan itu." – itu suara Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti kemudian disusul oleh Sungmin.

"Cih, katakan saja itu pada dirimu sendiri satan. Seharusnya kau berkaca eoh? Selalu saja Sungmin hyung yang menderita karena ulahmu." Jawab Sehun tak kalah pedas.

"yakkkk appo!" teriaak Sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan dikepalanya.

"jaga bicaramu albino! Aku lebih tua darimu. Tak seharusnya kau berbicara banmal padaku."

"apanya yang lebih tua? Kita hanya berbeda tiga bulan hyuuuuung tapi kelakuanmu jauh lebih kekanakan dibandingkan aku." Balas sehun dengan penekan pada kata 'hyung'

"geumanhae kyuniee, sehunnah~" ucap Sungmin melerai kedua dongsaengnya

"apa kau tidak jadi menemuinya sehunnah? Kenapa cepat sekali kembali?" tanya Sungmin pada Sehun

"dia tidak ada disana." jawab Sehun lesu

"kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, lalu kenapa kau sudah kembali Suho hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Joonmyeon

"aku tidak menemuinya." Jawab Joonmyeon tak kalah lesu

"bukankah kau bilang ia tidak mengenalimu lagi hyung? Tapi kenapa kau bilang sekarang kau tak menemuinya eoh?" tanya Sehun bingung

"sehunnah hentikan. Aku tahu itu pasti sangat melelahkan untuk kalian, tapi percayalah tuhan tak mungkin memberikan cobaan melebihi kemampuan hambanya. Ada aku dan Kyuhyun yang akan selalu membantu kalian. Bukan begitu?" ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

"neee ming, kalian tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari kami." Jawab Kyuhyun

Mungkin itu hanya sedikit kedekatan mereka sesama personel EXSO, kedekatan yang mereka jalani bukanlah tuntutan pekerjaan semata. Mereka benar-benar dekat satu sama lain sejak masih menjadi trainee, mereka mengetahui semua hal satu sama lain, tanpa kecuali.

Keadaan di mobil van kali ini cukup sepi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di kursi belakang sedang Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara satupun selama perjalanan pulang. Bahkan, sang manager yang biasanya ramaipun kini terdiam dikursi depan.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kalian lelah. Jangan macam-macam. Jangan membuat skandal apapun. Dan ingat, besok pagi kalian ada jadwal pemotretan." Ucap manajer Kim mengingatkan

"Ndeee" jawab keempat idol baru tersebut kompak

Keempat Idol baru tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar masing-masing. Tak ada aktifitas lain yang hendak mereka lakukan selain beristirahat. Ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, terlebih untuk Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

.

.

Sehun's POV

Sang mentari baru saja hendak berlabu menuju tempat singgasananya yang tertinggi, tetapi aku dan ketiga hyung ku beserta manajer Kim sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan yang telah dijadwalkan.

"ayoooo bersemangatlah kalian, ini bahkan baru satu minggu kalian debut! Bukankah ini yang kalian nantikan eoh?" oceh manajer Kim di pagi ini

"berhentilah merengek seperti itu Kim Min Kyung, ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah mengoceh seperti itu!" balas Kyuhyun yang terpejam dan bersandar di bahu Sungmin

"aku kan hanya menyemangati kalian." Jawab minkyung bersedih tetapi tak lama ia memukul kepala sang evil face dibelakangnya

"yak! Beraninya kau berkata banmal padaku! Dasar maknae kurang ajar!" maki minkyung kesal

"minkyungiiee berhentilah menyebutnya maknae!" ucapku tak terima "lagipula kami memang oppamu." Sambung ku kemudian.

"apanya yang lebih tua eoh? Kita berada dikelas yang sama bodoh, setidaknya hormati aku sebagai manajer kalian." Balas Minkyung

"ckckck tetap saja." Gumam Kyuhyun namun masih dapat didengar oleh kami

"Arraseo arraseo aku tak akan pernah menang dari kalian." Ucap Min Kyung mengalah

Min Kyung adalah hoobae ku dan kyuhyun ketika sekolah dahulu tetapi karena satu dan lain hal ia menjadi teman sekelas kami ketika kuliah. Semenjak itulah kami dekat, dia sangat berjasa dalam membantu keberhasilan kami, dia juga yang mengenalkan kami pada KEYEAST Entertainer.

"Apa kalian sudah membaca skrip yang akan kalian mainkan?" tanya Min Kyung lagi

"berhentilah bertanya hal bodoh minkyungiie, kami hanya akan pemotretan bukan? Tak perlu membaca naskah segala." Jawabku menimpali

"dasar bodoh! Siapa yang bilang ini hanya pemotretan iklan eoh?" tanya Minkyung sambil memukul kepalaku dengan kertas yang dibawanya

"kau bodoh! Dan berhentilah memukul kepala orang" jawabku tak terima

"ah mianhae, aku sepertinya lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa ini adalah syuting iklan, jadi kalian harus segera membuka email dan baca naskahnya SEKARANG! PALLIWAA! IREONNA! YAK BANGUN KALIAN!" teriak minkyung sambil membangunkan hyung dengan memukul-mukulkan kertas ke badannya.

"hoooaaamzz…." Ulet ketiga hyungku

"ada apa sehunna?" tanya Sungmin hyung pertama kali

"kalian diminta membuka e-mail dan membaca naskah iklannya." Jawabku malas

"mwoya?" tanya mereka serentak

"hehehhe mianhae oppa aku lupa memberitahu kalian" ucap Minkyung tak merasa bersalah

dan sisa perjalanan pun malah dihabiskan dengan bercanda ria dengan personel lainnya dan juga sang manager.

.

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan syuting iklannya. Joonmyeon hyung mungkin sangat kelelahan hingga ia memilih cuti dari 'rutinitasnya' setelah melakukan kegiatannya, terlihat ia sedang memejamkan matanya bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hyung disana.

Niat awalku adalah menemui Minkyung untuk meminta izin pergi namun setelah melihat minkyung sedang mengobrol 'serius' dengan sutradara untuk hari ini sepertinya aku harus membatalkan niatku. It's better or I'll get scream from that girls. Hahhaha

"oppa sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kalian Nampak lelah hari ini." Ucap Min Kyung selesai dari kegiatan mari mengobrol dengan sutradara

"bagaimana hasil syuting hari ini?" tanya Sungmin memastikan

"kita bicarakan ini di dorm nanti." Jawab Min Kyung lesu

dan lagi, perjalan pulang pun dalam keadaan hening tak bersua.

.

"hasil syuting iklan hari ini tidaklah buruk. Tapi tidak terlalu bagus juga, khususnya untuk mu Joonmyeon oppa dan terlebih kau sehun oppa." Ucap Min Kyung membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka sampai di dormitory

"apa maksudmu Min Kyung~a?" tanya Joonmyeon hyung setelah namanya dipanggil

"aku sudah melihat hasilnya. Dan sutradara menegurku atas hasil yang kalian berdua lakukan. Sebenarnya ada apa eoh?" tanya Min Kyung

"Ah, mianhae Min Kyung aku sedang tidak fokus. Kondisi eommaku terus memburuk beberapa hari ini." Terang Joonmyeon hyung

"haruskah aku mengirim orang kesana agar kau tenang dan tidak selalu mengecek kondisinya sendiri?" tawar Min Kyung memberi solusi

"akan ku fikirkan usulanmu" jawabnya

"jangan berfikir terlalu lama oppa. Lalu ada apa dengan sang maknae kita yang satu ini?" tanya Min Kyung pada ku

"dia baru saja kehilangan Cinderella yang baru saja ditemukannya." Itu evil hyung yang menjawab, refleks ku berikan tatapan membunuh padanya

"apa maksudnya oh sehun?" tanya Min Kyung tak mengerti

"Min Kyungiiie boleh aku meminta tolong pada mu?" pintaku padanya. Aku tak perduli jika Min Kyung akan marah padaku, tetapi setidaknya ia akan tetap membantuku pada akhirnya. Maafkan aku Luhannie aku belum bisa mencarimu sendiri.

"apa itu Oh Sehun?" tanya Min Kyung

"….." tak ada kebohongan yang aku ceritakan padanya saat ini. Tak ada pula yang terlewat aku ceritakan padanya tentang Luhan dan Hubungan kami padanya. Aku hanya berharap ia mempunyai solusi dari masalah yang aku alami saat ini.

Plakkkk~ sebuah majalah yang telah digulung sukses mendarat di kepalaku

"neo baboya oh sehun? bukankah agensi sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selama menandatangani kontrak? Mereka menerimamu saja sudah untung. Lalu ini apa? Kau sedang berkencan? Dengan Xi Luhan? Personil Genie itu? apalagi setelah ini? Dia menghilang karena kau menghamilinya eoh?" bentak Min Kyung seperti petasan mercon padaku.

"Min Kyungiiie jangan berlebihan, aku belum ani aku tidak menghamilinya." Belaku tak terima

"jangan berlebihan? Kau yang berlebihan Oh Sehun." ucapnya jengah

"ayolah kyungiiee kau tahu aku tak bisa banyak bergerak dengan leluasa untuk mencarinya." Ucapku masih membujuknya

"mencarinnya? Saranku kau fokus saja pada karir yang selama ini kau rintis. Akhiri saja hubungan mu dengannya. Kalian sudah tidak ada harapan." Jawabnya pedas

"mwoya? Mudah sekali kau katakan hal itu. asal kau tau aku tak akan sejauh ini jika bukan karenanya" ucapku tak habis fikir. Bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu? sepertinya percuma saja meminta tolong padanya.

"YAKK OH SEHUUN KEMBALI KAU!" teriak Min Kyung karena ku abaikan dia dengan masuk kedalam kamar.

Sehun's POV end

.

"Min Kyung ah ku mohon tenanglah" ucap Sungmin dan Joonmyeon menenangkan

"Aku tahu kau dan Sehun masih sama-sama muda, bukan maksudku untuk membela Sehun. tapi selama ini dia melalui masa yang sulit hanya demi Luhan." Ucap Joonmyeon

"lalu mengapa ia masih mempertahankan wanita gila itu oppa?" tanya Min Kyung tak habis fikir

"jangan berkata seperti itu didepannya. Jangan berkomentar apapun jika kau tidak mengetahui masalahnya. Aku berkata seperti ini demi mu." Jawab Sungmin kemudian

"meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu Luhan tapi dari cerita mereka, aku tahu mereka tulus satu sama lain." Komentar Kyuhyun "kau pulanglah dulu, tenangkan dirimu. Aku harap kau membuat keputusan yang tepat. Apapun itu, aku percaya padamu." Tambahnya lagi.

dan hari ini ditutupi dengan para personel yang kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

.

.

Baik EKSO maupun Genie masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan promosi grup maupun individu, tanpa sempat mengurusi masalah pribadi. Tak terasa sudah memasuki minggu keempat dari kedua grup tersebut melakukan promosi album terbarunya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ini artinya adalah ini merupakan minggu terakhir mereka melakukan promosi untuk albumnya tersebut. Karena mereka memulai promosi di acara yang sama, mungkin mereka akan mengakhirinya diacara yang sama pula.

Asian Music Award menjadi pilihan EKSO sebagai penutupan dari promo album mereka kali ini. EKSO kini tengah bersiap di agensi untuk berangkat ke tempat acara dilangsungkan.

"HUWAAAAAA DAEBAK! KALIAN SUNGGUH TANPAN OPPA" komentar Min Kyung ketika melihat Joonmyeon CS selesai di poles make up

"geumanhae, kau sungguh berlebihan Kim Min Kyung! Telingaku bisa rusak jika mendengar teriakanmu setiap kami manggung" ucap Kyuhyun

"tapi aku berkata jujur, kalian jjjaanggg." Ucap Min Kyung lagi sambil memberikan dua jempol.

"ya ya ya kau juga hebat" balas Kyuhyun malas namun dibalas tawa oleh personel yang lainnya.

"gomawo Min Kyungiie" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba

"untuk apa kau tiba-tiba berterima kasih bocah albino?" tanya Min Kyung pura-pura tak paham

"terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih untuk merahasiakannya dari agensi, terima kasih untuk membantu ku mencari Luhan." Ucap Sehun setengah berbisik pada wanita muda yang menjabat sebagai managernya itu.

"tapi aku belum menemukan Luhan." Elak Min Kyung bersedih

"Anii, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Gomawoyo kyungiiie, aku akan bekerja keras sebagai balasannya." Ucap Sehun yang diakhiri dengan pelukan kasih sayang oleh keduanya.

"ayooolah albino, kau bisa lanjutkan drama picisanmu nanti atau kita akan terlambat untuk tiba disana." ucap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dibalas hanya dengan gelak tawa dan gumaman kalimat 'mianhae hyung'

.

Seperti nominator lainnya, setibanya mereka disana, mereka berjalan di sepanjang red carpet sebelum akhirnya memasuki gedung dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan oleh panitia. EKSO duduk di deretan nominator boy grup pendatang baru terbaik bersama dengan kelima nominator lainnya, sedangkan tempat duduk untuk nominator girl grup pendatang baru terbaik berada di depan mereka namun agak kebawah.

Seluruh personel EKSO menikmati acara yang berlangsung, kecuali Sehun yang terus melirik pada meja yang berada di timur lautnya. Meja itu memang sudah terisi, namun masih ada satu kursi yang kosong disana.

"mungkin dia tidak akan datang oppa." Bisik Min Kyung yang tahu kemana arah pandang Sehun

"aaah, aku tak berharap banyak." Jawab Sehun lesu "sejak agensinya mengumumkan dia sedang sakit aku tidak berharap apapun. Setidaknya aku tahu dia berada disuatu tempat disana." papar Sehun.

Kalian benar, beberapa hari setelah Min Kyung memutuskan untuk membantu Sehun mencari Informasi mengenai Luhan, agensi Luhan, khususnya sang manager serta Presdirnya sendiri turun tangan mengandakan konfrensi pers mengenai kondisi Luhan. Ia mengatakan bahwa kondisi Luhan sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan comebacknya kali ini. Tak ada hal lain yang diucapkan, bahkan konfrensi pers itu tidak dihadiri oleh personel Genie yang lainnya.

Rangkaian acara demi acara telah terlewati, tiba saatnya pengumuman untuk boy grup pendatang baru terbaik. Setelah menanyangkan semua nominatornya, tiba saatnya pengumuman pemenang. Seluruh lampu panggung dimatikan, sebagai gantinya lampu diatas nominator dinyalakan dan bergerak diantara nominator serta genderag pengumuman dan tepuk riuh penonton mengiringinya beberapa saat. Hingga tak lama lampu sorot berhenti dan menyala diatas meja EKSO, menandakan merekalah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Sehun's POV

Aku tak menyangka bahwa sorot lampu yang menandakan pemenang akan berhenti dimeja kami. Tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat mengiringi langkah kami keatas panggung. Namun pandangan ku masih saja tertuju pada satu titik hingga diatas panggung ini.

Sungmin hyung menerima trophy penghargaan yang diiringi dengan tepuk riuh penonton. Sedang Joonmyeon hyung yang akan menjadi perwakilan kami dalam memberikan pidato

"terimakasih kepada presdir Ahn, manajer Kim, serta para penggemar yang selalu mendukung kami. Menjadi sebuah kebanggakan bagi kami mendapat penghargaan seperti, terima kasih banyak dan kami akan terus bekerja keras kedepannya." Ucap Joonmyeon berpidato

"ada beberapa hal mungkin yang harus kami sampaikan disini, pertama kami akan segera mengumumkan fanbase kami segera, jadi kami harap kalian sabar menungguuu. Yang kedua mungkin kabar yang kurang baik, karena kami akan mengakhiri masa promosi kami disini, selebihnya mungkin kami akan tampil offline maupun yang lainnya." Ucap Sungmin menambahkan

"Ah ada lagi yang ingin kalian tambahkan Kyuhyun dan Sehun?" tanya Sungmin kemudian

"aku harap kalian sabar menanti kehadiran kami selanjutnyaaaa." Ucap Kyuhyun

Jujur, aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka ucapkan diatas panggung. Pandangan ku masih saja tertuju pada kursi kosong di depan sana. Ku lihat seseorang melangkahkan kakinya kesana, menimbulkan raut heran, bingung dan tak percaya semua yang berada disana. refleks ku hingga menyebutkan namanya 'Xi Luhan' bertepatan dengan giliran ku untuk berbicara.

Sehun's POV end

.

Sorot kamera yang mulanya tertuju pada Sehun kini berganti menyorot ke arah Luhan yang memang berada dimejanya, hanya sekilas, hingga kesadaran Sehun kembali dan ia melanjutkan sambutannya dengan Lancar.

Kini giliran pengumuman untuk nominasi girl group terbaik yang dimenangkan oleh Genie meskipun ini kali pertama mereka menjadi nominator. Seluruh personel genie melangkahkan kakinya keatas panggung untuk menerima trophy penghargaan diiringi riuhnya tepuk tangan penonoton.

Setelah pemberian trophy, personel genie diberikan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan sambutan dan pidatonya. Mereka mulai dari sang Leader dan karena keadatangan Luhan yang mendadak, membuat antusiasme penonton semakin meningkat untuk mendengar sepatah kata dari yang bersangkutan.

"aaah, aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Aku minta maaf karena sempat menghilang beberapa waktu terakhir. Sebenarnya manager sudah melarangku kemari, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya genie menjadi nominator aku begitu antusias dan ternyata kami menang. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Luhan diawal

Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan seolah ingin memberi semangat pada Luhan yang tengah menjeda ucapanya karena terisak.

"ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan, meskipun aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Luhan meminta persetujuan kepada empat personel disampingnya Personel yang lainnya tidak keberatan dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara waktu dari dunia hiburan." Mendadak tempat acara menjadi hening seketika, seolah mereka ingin memastikan apa yang mereka dengar itu benar adanya.

"pernyataan resminya mungkin akan segera keluar. Tetapi yang kalian harus tahu adalah aku akan memberikan penampilan terbaikku yang terakhir kalinya sebagai girl group disini. Tetap nikmati acara ini hingga akhir dan terima kasih telah mendukungku selama ini. Aku mencintai kalian." Lanjut Luhan lagi

Setelah mengucapkan semua itu tanpa jeda, Luhan keluar dari podium dan memberikan salam penghormatan kepada penonton di tengah panggung tak lupa memberikan salam penghormatan kepada personel lainnya yang berada disisi kiri panggung kemudian menuruni panggung tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End for this session but,_

 _To Be Continue for the Story_

 _._

 _Aaaah, sesi pertama dari cerita ini selesai, chapter selanjutnya akan masuk sesi kedua dari cerita ini, yang dimulai dari pertemuan pertama tiap karakternya, so stay to reading next chapter and give a review for a feedback._

 _._

 _Seeyou Soon, Annyeong_


	9. Chapter 9

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Long Time Ago – Our First Meet

.

Seoul – Spring 2010

Luhan's POV

Aku, Xi Luhan merupakan blasteran korea-china. Appaku berkewarganegaraan China dan eomma ku berkewarganegaraan Korea. Aku lahir di Seoul, Korea Selatan namun tumbuh di Beijing, China. Aku mempunyai oppa, Park Chanyeol yang hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan ku. Ah, kalian benar, dia adalah kakak tiriku.

Tahun ini kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke kota kelahiranku, karena baba tengah mengembangkan bisnisnya disana. alhasil aku juga harus melanjutkan sekolahku disana nantinya.

Dongkook Middle School, pilihan eomma jatuh disana. entah apa tujuannya, tapi mungkin karena Chanyeol oppa juga bersekolah disana. Dongkook High School.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Aku pindahan dari Beijing. Mohon bantuannya." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah disana, tak ada hal special yang terjadi; hari-hari ku di sekolah juga biasa saja, bahkan lebih membosankan. Jika di Beijing aku masih memiliki Xio Lu, si boboho kembaran koala itu yang selalu menemani hari-hari ku di sekolah.

.

Ini adalah akhir pekanku yang kesekian kalinya di Seoul, aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat hingga saat ini. Karena minggu depan Ujian Tengah Semester, kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan kota. Hitung-hitung belajar sambil refreshing.

Aku dan kedua temanku, Nayoung dan Sohee harus melewati pusat kota untuk sampai di perpustakaan kota. Kedaan disana sangat ramai, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah remaja seperti kami. Langkah ku terhenti ketika mendengar alunan musik yang diputar beberapa meter di hadapan kami.

 _Butterfly_ _  
_ _Neoreul mannan chut sungan_ _  
_ _Nooni beonjjeok meori stop_ _  
_ _Belli ding dong oolleosseo_

 _Nan malya meotjinnom chakhannom_ _  
_ _Geureon nomeun anijiman_ _  
_ _Nareumdaero gwaenchaneun bad boy_

"Luhanna kau suka lagunya?" tanya Sohee membuyarkan lamunanku

"eoh? Lagu apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung

"Ring ding dong" Jawab Nayoung "kau ingin melihatnya?" ajaknya kali ini

"melihat apa?"

"tentu saja melihat freelance dancer disana. mereka pasti sedang memainkan ring ding dong sekarang." Jawab Sohee bersemangat

"mwoya? Freelance dancer? Ring ding dong?" tanyaku bingung, sungguh aku tidak mengerti apapun

"Ayolah luuu, apa di Beijing sana tidak ada boyband eoh? Akan ku jelaskan nanti, tapi aku ingin melihatnya dulu. Palli palli" ucap Sohee bersemangat

"oooh boyband." Gumamku, sepertinya aku mulai paham. "tapi kau ingin melihat siapa?" tanyaku lagi

"C'mon luuu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun si dance maker prince." Jawab Nayoung

Seakan tak ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya lagi, kedua orang itu sudah menarikku menembus kerumunan orang di depan sana.

"Aaaah mungkin yang dimaksud dengan Sohee adalah pengamen jalanan yang meng-cover lagu boy band" gumamku setelah melihat sekelompok lelaki ah mereka mungkin seumuran dengan kami

"lihatlah, Sohee begitu antusias setiap melihat penampilan mereka." Bisik Nayoung sambil menunjuk pada Sohee yang sibuk pada dunianya

Hanya anggukan yang aku berikan sebagai jawaban. Sekilas kulihat beberapa penonton ada yang bersorak, tak sedikit pula yang mengabadikan penampilan mereka. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, fokusku kembali pada sekelompok orang yang menari disana. Musik terus berputar, dan mereka menyanyi sesuai bagiannya masing-masing diiringi dengan koreografi yang telah dibuat.

 _Baby_ _  
_ _Naega soomeul meomchool su oh crazy_ _  
_ _Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy_ _  
_ _Neo animyeon pilyoeopda crazy_ _  
_ _Na wae irae_ __

 _Nan chakhadi chakhanjeunghugooni_ _  
_ _Geollin neoreul ihae mot hagaetda_ _  
_ _Neon gakkeumssik geureon gojung_ _  
_ _Emijireul talpi italhaebwa gwaenchanda_

Kembali penonton bertepuk riuh atas penampilan rap yang dibawakan oleh pria albino disana. ku akui wajahnya lumayan tampan dan koreografinya paling bersih diantara yang lainnya.

"itu Oh Sehun." komentar Nayoung sambil menunjuk pria albino yang ku maksud tadi "you must know, he is player maker here." Tambahnya lagi

 _Ring ding dong_ _  
_ _Ring ding dong_ _  
_ _Ring diggi ding diggi_ _  
_ _Ding ding ding_ _  
_ _Nae gaseumae oolinda_

 _Ring ding dong_ _  
_ _Ring ding dong_ _  
_ _Ring diggi ding diggi_ _  
_ _Ding ding ding_

dan penampilan mereka ditutup dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh penonton sebagai bentuk apresiasi serta hampir seluruh penonton mengisi kotak-kotak yang terdapat dihadapan mereka dengan lembaran won yang tak sedikit. Sebelum lagu selanjutnya diputar, segera ku tarik Nayoung dan Sohee untuk meniggalkan kerumunan. hingga mereka menghadiahiku pukulan dan ceramahan gratis disepanjang perjalanan. Ayolah, aku tahu mereka bagus, tetapi niat awal kita adalah mengunjungi perpustakaan.

Luhan's POV end

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, ketiga anak hawa itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan yang sempat mereka lewati tadi. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko baju hanya untuk menjajal baju-baju yang menurut mereka 'lucu', mereka juga mengunjungi toko aksesoris untuk membeli beberapa yang juga dianggapnya 'lucu', hingga perjalanan mereka hari ini berakhir dengan mengunjungi coffee shop di lantai dasar.

"aaah mengapa kau memesan bubble tea lu di coffee shop?" tanya Sohee kebingungan dengan pesanan temannya yang satu itu

"anii, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu menyukai kopi hehhe" jawab Luhan tersenyum "kalian ingin mencobanya?" tawar Luhan pada kedua temannya

"ani ani, pesanan kami akan segera datang lu" tolak Sohee halus

"sruuuuuuuup~ ap-pa yang kali-an bicara-kan eoh?" tanya Luhan yang masih sibuk mengunyah bubble teanya

"iyuuuuh~ kau sungguh jorok lu, habiskan dulu bubble tea mu yang berada dimulut, baru berbicara." Sindir Sohee

"aaah, mianhae" jawab Luhan tersenyum

Sejenak percakapan mereka terhenti karena waitress yang datang mengantarkan pesanan.

"cha, kalian ingin menjelaskannya dari mana? Ring ding dong? Freelance dancer? atau Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan antusias

"ckckc kau sungguh penasaran sekali deer." Komentar Nayoung "aku jadi penasaran seberapa kau tau tentang gelombang hallyu di negri bamboo sana." Ucapnya lagi

"ayooolah, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Bujuk Luhan

"kau seharusnya membiarkan makan dengan tenang dulu lu." Goda Soheee

"ckckck baiklah, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hal tersebut justru menimbulkan gelak tawa bagi teman-temannya.

Luhan benar-benar diam dan memberi waktu bagi kedua temannya itu untuk menghabiskan makanannya. tapi tak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, Luhan kembali berceloteh ria hingga kedua remaja dihadapannya ini tak habis fikir betapa bawelnya seorang Xi Luhan.

"Cha, mari kita mulai dari gelombang hallyu atau Korean wave. Apa kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Sohee membuka obrolan. Sedang yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"itu terlalu rumit sohee-ya." Komentar Nayoung "cha, coba kau lihat ini." Pinta Nayoung sambil menyodorkan video dari handphonenya.

Video berdurasi 04:52 menit itu pun mulai berjalan menampilkan video musik dari sekelompok grup bernamakan "Super Junior"

"eotteo? Apa kau mengenal mereka? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Nayoung setelah video musik tersebut berhenti berputar

"anii, mereka tampan hehhe" komentar Luhan setelah melihat video musik yang berjudul sory sory itu

"tentu saja mereka tampan lu, mereka tidak akan menjadi idol jika mereka jelek kekeke." Jawab Sohee

"cha, coba kau lihat yang ini" pinta Sohee yang sedang mencari sesuatu di ponselnya itu

Kedua remaja perempuan itu terseyum puas ketika melihat reaksi yang ditampilkan oleh rusa cantik itu selama melihat video yang diberikannya tadi. Bukan tanpa alasan memang mereka memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan sebutan rusa cantik, karena memang Luhan sangat cantik apalagi dengan mata seperti anak rusa yang dimilikinya.

Baru saja Sohee hendak menayakan pendapatnya mengenai video musik yang baru saja diputar, namun Luhan lebih dulu menerima panggilan dari rumah yang memintanya untuk segera pulang.

"aaah, yang tadi sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi maafkan aku, aku harus segera kembali kerumah. Guru les ku sudah tiba. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi neeee, annyeeeooong…." Pamit Luhan dan bergegas mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kedua temannya dibelakang.

.

.

"cepatlah masuk, eomma telah menunggumu didalam." Ucap Chanyeol di depan pintu masuk. Benar, Luhan baru saja tiba dirumahnya dan ia berpapasan dengan Chayeol yang hendak pergi didepan pintu.

"arraseo, kau ingin kemana oppa?" tanyanya ketika melihat penampilan sang kaka yang cukup rapih

"bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah masuk dan temui gurumu." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sebagai jawaban dan dibalas dengan decakan kesal dari mulut Luhan.

Berbicara mengenai Chanyeol, meskipun ia baru berada ditingkat pertama high school tetapi kemampuannya dalam bisnis tidak dapat diragukan. Chanyeol mewarisi kemampuan berbisnis dari sang eomma dan didik oleh tangan dingin Xi Qiang Feng.

"kau dari mana saja? Mengapa lama sekali?" tanya sang eomma begitu Luhan tiba diruang tamu.

"mianhae eomma. Aku harus mencari beberapa buku dulu." Jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat beberapa buku yang berada pada kantong ditangan kanannya. "ah, aku ingin meletakkan ini di kamar dulu." Ucapnya kemudian

"tidak perlu. duduklah, ada suatu hal yang ingin eomma beritahu pada mu." Jawab sang eomma.

"waeyo eomma?" tanya Luhan bingung "aaaah, tentang guru privat itu bukan? Bukan kah aku sudah bilang untuk menyetujuinya?" tebak Luhan kemudian

"geurae. Maka dari itu duduklah dulu." Ucap sang eomma mencoba sabar

"waeyo eomma?" tanya Luhan lagi. Luhan fikir eommanya sungguh berbelit-belit sekarang.

"aku telah membicarakannya dengan babamu, kami memutuskan untuk memajukan jadwal mulai untuk private mu." Ucap sang eomma to the point

"mworago? Mengapa mendadak sekali? Bukankah kau bilang mulai bulan depan?" tanya Luhan tak terima.

"bukankah kau bilang kau akan ujian tengah semester minggu depan? Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memajukannya mulai besok." Jawab eomma Luhan

"mwoya? Shirro." Tolak Luhan

"kami tak menerima penolakan luhanna. Lagi pula gurumu tak keberatan dengan hal itu." putus sang eomma.

"persetan dengan gurunya." Maki Luhan kesal.

"jaga mulut mu nona xi, gurumu sudah berada disini." Jika sang eomma sudah memanggilnya nona xi maka ia sudah berada pada batasan kesabarannya.

"mwo?" Luhan mendelik tak percaya. Eommanya tak berbohong sama sekali, dihadapan mereka kini telah ada seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm, berwajah putih pucat, berambut hitam dan mata sipit yang terhalang oleh kacamatanya.

"cha, perkenalkan dia Wu Shi Xun." Ucap sang eomma memperkenalkan, sementara yang dipanggil namanya memberi salam dengan membungkukan badannya.

"annyeong naneun Xi Luhan." Balas Luhan yang juga membungkukan badannya.

"eomma harap kau memperlakukan gurumu dengan sopan meskipun kalian seumuran. Dia yang terbaik di sekolahnya." Pesan eomma Luhan "kau kembalilah kekamarmu dan Shi Xun ssi kau bisa ikut aku keruangan ku. ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda." Ucapnya kemudian.

"baiklah" balas mereka serentak dengan intonasi yang berbeda

dan ketiga orang diruang tamu itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

.

Luhan's POV

Aku bergegas menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua, melempar asal belanjaan yang sedari tadi ku bawa kemudian merebahkan diri ini di ranjang.

Terkadang aku tak habis fikir dengan eomma yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada aku dan juga chanyeol oppa. Yang lebih tak habis fikir adalah mengapa chanyeol oppa terlihat begitu menikmati semuanya. Aaaah baba kapan pulang? I miss you so much….

Seketika aku jadi ingat video musik yang diputarkan oleh Sohee tadi, kira-kira apa yah judul nya… ah, pabboya kenapa tidak aku tanyakan tadi

Bergegas ku langkahkan kaki ke sudut kamar tempat komputerku berada. Ku ketikan beberapa kata yang ku ingat dari lirik lagu tersebut dikolom pencarian. Hingga muncul beberapa link yang terhubung dengan hasil pencarian.

"ternyata menjadi idol cukup popular disini" gumamku sambil membaca beberapa artikel mengenai gril group di korea.

Karena terlalu asyik berselancar didunia maya, aku tidak menyadari bahwa eomma telah berada dibelakangku hingga ia menepuk pundakku.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan lu?" tanya eomma sambil memegang pundakku.

"aniyo eomma, aku hanya mendengarkan beberapa lagu." Aaah, aku masih saja tidak dapat berbohong pada orang yang telah melahirkan ku ini. "waeyo eomma?" tanya ku kemudian, karena sangat jarang eomma mengunjungiku di kamar seperti ini

"anii, eomma hanya rindu pada anak eomma." Jawabnya "cha, apa kau tidak merindukan eommamu eoh?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan tangan hendak memelukku

"kau keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada anakmu sendiri?" decakku kesal "apa terjadi sesuatu eomma?" tanya ku setelah pelukan kami terlepas

"gwaenchanna, hanya masalah kecil. Eomma hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa eomma harus ke Busan besok pagi." Jawabnya

"waeyo? Mengapa mendadak sekali? Kau bahkan baru sampai kemarin malam." Protesku

"Luhannie dengarkan eomma, kau tahu bukan jika eommamu melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kalian anak-anakku?" tanyanya yang ku jawab dengan anggukan

"eomma harus pergi ke Busan besok pagi, tetapi kau tenang saja karena akan ada chanyeol yang menemanimu dirumah, dan babamu juga akan pulang lusa." Terangnya perlahan

"mengapa dadakan sekali? Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" tanyaku lagi, tau begitu aku akan seharian berada dirumah hari ini

"entahlah, paling cepat tiga bulan dan paling lambat tidak dapat diprediksi." Jawabnya asal

"eomma! Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu, tak bisakah kau hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan berdiam diri dirumah?" protesku dan sukses mendapat jitakan dikepala

"anii lu, dengarkan eomma lagi, awas saja kalau kau membolos semua jadwal lesmu, dan jangan lupa mulai besok Shi Xun-ssi akan datang kemari untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan untukmu. Kau harus menjadi orang sukses nantinya." Ucapnya yang serius pada kalimat terakhir.

"arraseo eomma, cha! Kau bisa keluar sekarang, bukankah kau harus menyiapkan barang-barangmu sekarang?" candaku sambil mengantar eommanya keluar dari kamar

"ckckck kau bilang kau merindukanku tapi sekarang kau malah mengusirku, dasar anak kurang ajar." Decak eommanya bergurau

"arra arra, walaupun begitu aku tetap anak mu bukaaaaan?" balasku setengah berteriak karena eomma sudah melangkah pergi dari kamarku

.

Aaah, karena eomma berbicara tentang Wu Shi Xun aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang. Tetapi karakternya sangat berbeda. Mollayo, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda tadi kekeke , aaah, ingatkan aku untuk menanyakan langsung padanya besok.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continue_

 _I'm baaack, aku berusaha untuk nepatin janji buat fast update, so this is for the next chapter, eotteo? Semoga tidak membosankan, jangan lupa budayakan R &R _

_._

 _Seeyou soon, Annyeong_


	10. Chapter 10

**You're My Star**

 **.**

 **By Seoglyu Yeowang**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **EXO Member**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, waktu dan tempat itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Newbie, GS** **for Uke** **, Typo(es) dan Original Chara bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

Summary

Luhan merupakan seorang rookie yang baru saja setahun debut bersama grupnya. Apakah yang terjadi ketika sang CEO yang merupakan direktur agensi tempatnya bernaung mengaku jatuh cinta padanya? Menolak dan mempertaruhkan karirnya yang tengah naik daun atau menerima dan menghianati kekasih yang telah menunggunya selama ini, sejak ia menjadi trainee?

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Wu Shi Xun is Oh Sehun?

.

Luhan's POV

Ini adalah hari Senin, hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku selalu mendapatkan kesialan sejak tadi pagi. Hari ini aku harus naik kendaraan umum karena bangun kesiangan yang menyebabkan terlambat tiba disekolah. Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Hong Sonsaengnim aku kembali kekelas dan sialnya Jung Sonsaengnim yang mengajar Sejarah Korea, mengadakan quiz dadakan hari ini. Oh ayolah, aku bahkan baru tiga bulan tinggal di korea, mana tahu aku dengan nama-nama raja dan keturunannya itu.

Disiang harinya, seseorang yang berlari di koridor menabrakku. Apa kalian fikir itu biasa saja? Biasa saja jika ia tidak menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke seragamku hingga aku harus memakai pakaian olah raga hingga kelas berakhir.

"Lu, kau yakin tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Sohee ketika kami dalam perjalanan ke gerbang sekolah.

Aku hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban

"bersemangatlah Xi Luhaaaaaan!" ucap Nayoung kemudian

"hari ini sungguh melelahkan, ditambah lagi guru privatku akan datang hari ini." Keluhku.

"kalau aku jadi kau sih pasti semangat, bukankah kau bilang bahwa gurumu mirip Oh Sehun?" balas Sohee

"aaaah, si nerd itu…." gumamku teringat akan sesuatu, aku memang bercerita pada mereka mengenai kemiripan guru privatku dengan si dance maker prince itu, tetapi setelah ku pikir-pikir mereka bukanlah orang yang sama. "mereka bukanlah orang yang sama." Lanjutku kemudian.

"apa kau yakin? Apa aku boleh main kerumahmu untuk memastikannya?" tanya Sohee antusias

"yak! Apa di kepalamu hanya ada Oh Sehun eoh?" bentak Nayoung setelah memukul kepala temanku yang satunya.

"bilang saja jika tidak boleh, kau tak perlu memukulku." Sindir Sohee

"mianhae nae chingu, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan karena kang ajusshi sudah menjeputku." Ucapku pada mereka setelah melihat Kang Ajusshi, Supir keluarga kami berdiri di dekat pos satpam.

Luhan's POV end

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika seseorang mengetuk kamar tidurnya, bergegas ia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan Park Chanyeol yang tediam sambil menatapnya dari atas ke bawah lalu keatas lagi.

"waeyo oppa?" tanya Luhan setelah lama Chanyeol tak bersua

"aaah, an- anu…. Segeralah turun untuk makan malam, gurumu sudah menunggu dibawah." Jawab Chayeol yang terdengar gagap diawal.

"mwo?" tanya Luhan terkejut

"aku tunggu di meja makan, jadi cepatlah" ucap Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"ada apa dengan chanyeol oppa?" gumam Luhan yang sedang menuju wardrobe nya

.

Luhan memilih kaos berlengan dengan celana bahan selutut sebagai outfitnya malam ini. Setelah merasakan tanpilannya pantas, ia bergegas ke ruang makan untuk menyusul oppanya. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Shi Xun tengah melahap makan malamnya, Luhan berdehem sebagai tanda kehadirannya hingga membuat kedua orang dihadapnya mendongak ke sumber suara.

"duduklah lu, kita bicara nanti setelah makan malam." Ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan, sedang Shi Xun hanya memandangi Luhan hingga ia duduk di kursinya.

Dan makan malam mereka pun dilanjutkan tanpa ada yang bersua satupun.

.

Ketiga remaja yang masing-masing terpaut satu tahun itu kini sudah berada diruang tamu. Melihat karakter dari dua orang dihadapannya kini, Luhan merasa hendak di sidang setelah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"aaah, aku minta maaf padamu Shi Xun-ssi karena suasana canggung ketika di ruang makan tadi." Ucap Chanyeol membuka percakapan

"Animida, ketika makan kita memang tidak boleh bersuara bukan?" balasnya sopan

"aku suka padamu, eomma tidak salah memilih." Ucap Chanyeol "kau boleh memanggilku chanyeol hyung jika mau." Tambahnya

"saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda, chayeol hyung." Jawab Shi Xun ragu di akhir.

"tidak buruk bukan?" tanya Chayeol sedang Shi Xun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "mari kita mulai, ini adikku Luhan. Eomma pasti sudah bercerita banyak tentangnya. Hanya sekedar informasi, Shi Xun satu tingkat diatasmu. Jadi bersikap sopanlah padanya lu." Terang Chanyeol pada keduanya

"aku mengerti oppa." Jawab Luhan sedang Shi Xun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang berbicara.

"kalian bisa mulai belajarnya di ruang baca dalam perpustakaan atau disini juga tidak apa. Aku berada di kamarku jika ada apa-apa." Pamit Chanyeol

"Shi Xun oppa" panggil Luhan ragu setelah Chanyeol pergi sedang yang dipanggil menengok terkejut

"boleh aku memanggilmu oppa?" tanya Luhan

"itu tidak buruk, aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya "kau ingin belajar dimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"aku suka di ruang baca, kau pasti juga akan suka." Jawab Luhan bersemangat. "biar ku antar kesana dulu, lalu aku akan mengambil buku-buku ku di kamar." Sambungnya

.

Luhan baru saja kembali dengan tumpukan buku dikedua tangannya, namun ia tak menemukan Shi Xun diruang baca. Ia meletakan asal buku yang dibawanya dimeja dan berjalan ke perpustakaan yang terletak di sebelah ruang baca. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menemukan Shi Xun yang tengah membaca sebuah buku sambil bersandar ke rak buku di sudut perpustakaan. Cukup lama Luhan memperhatian pria diujung sana yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain.

"kau sudah datang nona?" tanya Shi Xun terkejut karena luhan telah berada di depannya.

"panggil aku Luhan saja. Lulu juga tidak apa." Ucap Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Shi Xun

"ayo kita mulai belajarnya." Balas Shi Xun mengabaikan pernyataan Luhan

"oppa" panggil Luhan yang masih mengekor dibelakang Shi Xun

Terlihat Shi Xun menghembuskan napas sebelum berhenti dan membalikan badannya "ada apa Luhan?" tanya Shi Xun

"tunggu aku, aku tidak suka mengekor dibelakang." Jawab Luhan dan melangkah beriringan dalam diam hingga ke ruang baca.

"terima kasih karena memanggilku Luhan." Gumam Luhan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Shi Xun

.

Hari pertama kegiatan privat mereka bisa dibilang kaku, Shi Xun menerangkan setiap materi dengan detail sedang Luhan hanya menyimak dan bertanya jika dirasa bingung. Terkadang Luhan mencuri-curi pandang ketika pria dihadapannya itu sedang menjelaskan.

"fokuslah pada materinya lu, apa wajahku lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan rumus-rumus ini?" tegur Shi Xun tanpa melihat Luhan

"eoh?" Luhan pun gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi sang guru mengajar namun tak lama ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan menutup buku yang dipegangnya. "oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Luhan setelahnya

"apa itu Lu? Bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?" tanya Shi Xun

"kau tahu oppa? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu, tapi aku tidak yakin…" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya

Sebentar, tubuh Shi Xun menegang karena pernyataan yang Luhan lontarkan, namun sepertinya tak terlihat oleh Luhan.

"apa itu Oh Sehun?" tanya Shi Xun sambil menatap mata Luhan

"bagaima kau bisa tahu? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan terkejut

"kau adalah orang yang kesekian kali mengatakan aku mirip dengannya, padahal aku baru tiga bulan berada di Seoul." Jawabnya terdengar sedih

"benarkah? kau baru juga disini?" ekspresi terkejut tak bisa ditutupi dari wajah Luhan

"ya, tapi banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengan si brandalan itu." ucapnya datar namun terlihat bahwa ia tengah menahan emosinya

"kau mengumpat padanya oppa." Tegur Luhan halus

"lalu aku harus memuji orang yang telah mencemarkan nama baikku eoh? Aku banyak kehilangan pekerjaan mengajarku karena si brandalan bodoh itu." maki Shi Xun

"mianhae oppa aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyamakan kalian." Ucap Luhan menyesal "bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan belajarnya?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"kita sudahi saja belajarnya." Jawab Shi Xun datar

"tapi kita baru saja memulainya oppa, bagaimana dengan ujianku?" Bela Luhan tak terima bagaimanapun Luhan tak ingin mengumpulkan kertas kosong pada ujian nanti.

"aku tidak perduli." Balasnya Shi Xun yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

.

Shi Xun baru saja menuruni anak tangga ketika ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang hendak membawakan camilan. Pria bermarga Wu itu menunduk sejenak sebagai tanda penghormatan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia dikejutkan oleh suara Luhan yang menghentikan Shi Xun sambil berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mencegah Luhan mengejar Shi Xun

"kami berkelahi. Kenapa kau tidak menahannya oppa?" tanya Luhan kesal

"dia terlihat marah. Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu pada mu?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba sabar pada adik sematawayangnya itu

"karena aku menanyakan Oh Sehun padanya" cicit Luhan takut

"Kau menyamakannya dengan si brandalan itu? kau sungguh keterlaluan nona Xi!" bentakan Chanyeol sukses membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak

"aku tidak menyamakannya oppa, aku hanya menanyakannya karena wajah mereka mirip." Bela Luhan dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa kau membandingkan dia yang dari keluarga terpandang dengan berandalan yatim piatu itu eoh?" oceh Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan kondisi adiknya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu menahan isakannya agar tidak menjadi.

"mengapa kau tak menjawabnya? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal si berandalan itu eoh?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat kondisi adiknya, sambil mengelus surai panjangnya bermaksud menenagkan. Bukannya membaik, isakan Luhan malah semakin menjadi.

"masuklah ke kamar dan renungkan kesalahanmu. Akan ku diskusikan dengan baba lalu kita bicarakan besok." Putus Chanyeol kemudian sedang yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukan kepala lalu meninggalkan orang yang dipanggilnya "oppa" itu sendirian.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan terbangun dengan kondisi yang tidak cukup baik, rambut berantakan serta mata pandanya yang sembab semakin memperburuk keadaannya meskipun ia sudah mandi dan siap berangkat kesekolah. Moodnya benar-benar bertambah buruk ketika berpapasan dengan kakaknya yang juga hendak sarapan. Bahkan Luhan hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya dengan gumaman, gelengan atau anggukan.

Disekolah pun kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda, Luhan mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang sejak tadi pagi berceloteh ria dan memilih membaca catatannya sebagai persiapan ujian.

"bagaiman lu? Kau sudah menanyakannya pada gurumu? Apa benar dia Oh Sehun?" tanya Sohee bersemangat ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin, sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"kau kenapa Lu, sejak tadi pagi sepertinya tidak besemangat?" tanya Nayoung khawatir

"kami bertengkar semalam." Jawab Luhan lesu

"kalian tidak cocok? Mengapa secepat itu?" tanya Nayoung bingung

"itu semua karena rasa penasaranku terhadap Oh Sehun." lirih Luhan, Luhan benar-benar merenungkannya semalam, dan satu kesimpulannya semua karena rasa penasarannya terhadap Oh Sehun

"kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan dia?" tanya Sohee tak terima

"sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya!" bentak Luhan kemudian mengambil sisa makananya kemudian meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama tekejut.

.

Setibanya dirumah, Luhan dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sang appa yang berada dikamarnya.

Luhan tahu bahwa sang appa akan pulang hari ini, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu.

"merindukan appamu eoh?" tanya tuan Xi yang masih memeluk putri bungsunya.

"sangat." Jawab Luhan singkat seolah tak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun waktunya.

"lihatlah, appa membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu." Ucapan appa Luhan sukses melepaskan pelukan sang putri.

"jinjja? Eodi?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"itu disana, kau suka?" tunjuknya pada boneka rusa diatas kasur.

"hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa daeeeeeeeeeebak appa." Komentar Luhan kemudian berlari kearah hadiahnya itu "ukurannya bahkan dua kali lipat dariku." Tambahnya sambil memeluk sang objek yang dimaksud.

"bersiaplah, kita akan makan malam bersama dibawah." Ucap appa Luhan yang terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang anak

"ayayay kapteeeen." Balas luhan yang kemudian kembali memeluk boneka terbarunya itu

.

Keluarga Xi baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kini mereka berada di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati tontonan dari salah satu saluran parabola ditemani beberapa camilan yang tersedia. Luhan masih bergelayut manja pada sang appa sambil sesekali berbincang, sedang anak yang lebih tua memilih fokus pada tontonan didepan sana.

"oppaaaa tak bisakah kau kedepan untuk mengecek siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini." Rengek Luhan karena terganggu oleh suara bel yang terus berbunyi

"kau saja lu, aku tak ingin ketinggalan tayangannya." Balas sang oppa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi

"jja Lu, lihatlah dulu tamunya." Komentar sang appa setelah kedua anaknya berdebat tanpa ujung sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mendelik sebal.

Luhan bangkit dan dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama kemudian membukakan pintu dengan setengah hati. Terkejut, adalah ekspresi yang Luhan tunjukan pertama kali ketika melihat sang tamu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, dari rambut hingga sepatu tak ada yang terlewat satupun dari sapuan air. Bahkan tas yang digendong hingga kacamatanya pun basah pula.

"mengapa kau lama sekali? Aku tidak datang dihari yang salah bukan?" ucap sang tamu sedikit menggigil.

"k-kau datang? Shi Xun op-ppa" bukan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan, tetapi memang itulah yang terpikir diotaknya saat ini.

.

.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu? Teh hangat atau coklat panas?" tanya Luhan setelah memberikan handuk pada tamu yang baru saja datang

"berikan aku coklat panas saja jika tidak keberantan." Jawabnya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang tadi diberikan.

"tunggu sebentar, aaah aku juga akan meminjamkan mu baju pada chanyeol oppa." Komentar Luhan setelah melihat penampilan sang guru yang benar-benar basah kuyup

"terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Gumam Shi Xun karena Luhan sudah berlari ke arah dapur

Shi Xun lah yang berkunjung kerumah Luhan, ia tak mengira bahwa hujan akan turun dan sialnya ia tidak membawa payung sehingga ia harus merelakan tubuhnya basah kuyup dalam perjalanan.

Shi Xun masih mengeringkan rambutnya ketika chanyeol menghampiri dan memberikan pakaian ganti lengkap dengan dalamannya. Langsung saja pria yang telah menggigil kedinginan itu berterimakasih dan meminta izin untuk berganti pakaian.

.

Pakaian yang diberikan Chanyeol sangat pas dikenakan oleh Shi Xun, mungkin karena postur dan tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sama. Shi Xun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika berpapasan dengan Luhan yang membawa cokelat panas. Sesaat Luhan terpesona oleh penampilan guru privatenya itu, ya Shi Xun sangat berbeda penampilannya dengan yang biasa dia lihat. rambut hitamnya yang basah, otot lengan yang terlihat dibalik kaos lengan pendek, serta wajahnya yang sedikit basah karena lelehan air dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang ia lihat langsung karena Shi Xun melepaskan kacamatanya kembali membuat Luhan teringat sosok dance maker prince si penyebab perdebatannya kemarin.

"minumlah dulu" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi cokelat panas.

"aaaaah, gomawo." Jawab Shi Xun setelah menerima gelasnya. "apa chanyeol hyung tidak punya pakaian yang lebih sopan? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan ini." Tanya Shi Xun ketika mereka dalam perjalanan keruang tamu.

"kau terlihat keren dengan itu." komentar Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Shi Xun

"Kau sudah berganti pakaian rupanya" itu suara appa Luhan ketika kedua remaja tersebut tiba diruang tamu, sontak membuat keduanya terkejut

"appa" gumaman Luhan membuat pria disebelahnya sadar akan apa yang harus dikakukannya.

"ah, annyeonghaseyo joneun Wu Shi Xun imnida." Ucap Shi Xun memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan

"duduklah, aku telah banyak mendengar cerita tentangmu." Pinta appa Luhan yang langsung dituruti oleh keduanya

"maafkaan aku atas kej- " seolah mengerti arah pembicaraan, Shi Xun segera bangkit dan meminta maaf namun ucapannya dipotong oleh pria yang lebih tua

"itu bukan kesalahanmu. Setelah aku mendengarnya, aku merasa harus meminta maaf langsung padamu atas nama Luhan. Dia baru saja pindah, jadi aku kira dia tidak mengenal siapa itu Oh Sehun. dan aku sungguh berterimakasih karena kau masih bersedia datang hari ini." Potong yang lebih tua panjang lebar.

"animida. Saya yang terlaru emosi menyikapinya." Jawab Shi Xun

"aaah kau benar-benar sopan ternyata. Jja, naiklah ke perpustakaan. Kalian bisa mulai belajarnya disana."

"AYAYAY CAPTEN" jawab Luhan semangat sedang Shi Xun hanya memberi hormat kemudian menyusul Luhan ke perpustakaan.

Sejak hari itu Shi Xun kembali mengajari Luhan setiap harinya namun pada hari keenam ia tidak hadir. Luhan kira gurunya itu berhalangan hadir karena suatu hal yang mendesak, tetapi setelah empat hari sang guru tak kunjung hadir maupun membalas pesannya. Hingga Luhan berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi rumahnya keesokan harinya.

.

Luhan's POV

Chanyeol oppa tidak berbohong mengenai keluarga Shi Xun, ia merupakan seorang Chaebol. Lihat saja kediamannya yang megah dihadapanku. Ini bukan kediaman ataupun mansion, bahkan ini lebih pantas disebut istana. Sekarang aku bahkan ragu untuk menemuinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang ahjusshi berseragam hitam, sepertinya dia adalah security di rumah Shi Xun

"aaaah, annyeong ahjusshi. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Shi Xun oppa. Dia ada dirumahnya?" tanyaku to the point

"aaaah, apa kau yeoja chingunya?" bukannya menjawab, iya malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padaku

"nde?!" sontak saja membuatku terkejut

"tuan muda belum pernah mengajak temannya kemari. Kau pasti sangat special untuknya." Terangnya "jja masuklah, ia ada didalam." Lanjutnya kemudian dan aku hanya mengekori dibelakang.

Tuan Lee, si security itu mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu. Ia kemudian pamit undur diri untuk kembali ke post jaganya. Kini hanya tinggal aku sendirian yang berada di depan pintu.

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku memencet bel di dekat pintu namun tak kunjung ada balasan dari dalam sana. Merasa penasaran, ku coba membuka pintu bagian kanan dan… tidak dikunci.

Krieeet~ perlahan pintu bagian kanan terbuka seiring dorongan yang diberikan oleh tanganku.

Sambil mengucapkan 'permisi' kaki ini terus melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, namun terhenti ketika mendengar keributan yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang tamu. Dengan perlahan, kembali ku langkahkan kaki hingga melihat kedua objek yang sedang berdebat.

"sudah eomma beritahu bukan untuk tidak mengajar lagi. Tetapi kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan anak itu eoh?" bentak seorang wanita pada anaknya –mungkin- di depan sana.

"tapi aku menyukainya eomma." Jawab sang anak yang sepertinya tak terima. Apa anak itu Shi Xun oppa?

"apa uang yang kami berikan kurang hingga kau harus susah payah mengajar seperti itu?" ah aku sepertinya tahu akar permasalahan mereka

"aku bilang aku menyukainya. Aku suka mengajar apa itu salah eomma?"

"geurae, aku tidak menyukainya." Tolak sang eomma langsung. "Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan olimpiademu yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung." Ucapnya kemudian

"shiro, aku tidak menyukainya" sang anak balas menolaknya tegas.

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Wu Shi Xun!" omonaa ternyata itu benar Shi Xun oppa dan eommanya "kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak kami sukai. Jaga kelakuanmu. Kau adalah anak orang terpandang sekarang."

"aku tidak perduli dengan si tua bangka itu!"

Plaak- sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Shi Xun oppa. "aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi sampah yang tak berguna seperti appamu Oh Sehun!"

Braaaak- suara vas bunga yang terjatuh. bukan dari kedua orang yang berkelahi didepan sana, tetapi aku yang menyenggolnya karena terkejut. Jadi Wu Shi Xun adalah Oh Sehun?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continue_

 _._

 _Mianhae ini late update, aku baru pulang pengabdian dan disana gak ada sinyal buat update, ini dia chapter 10. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kritik dan saran_

 _._

 _._

 _See you soon, Annyeong_


End file.
